The Future Is Now
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: One Night Sequel! It's been 10 years, has everything stayed the same? Or has it changed? Will things stay the same for everyone? Matt/OC, Shannon/OC, Jeff/OC **FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!**
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello fellow readers and writers! Here is the sequel to One Night. 10 years have passed, are things still the same for everyone? Or have they changed? You will just have to read to find out. Please read and review. Thanks! ~Krista Hardy)**

**(AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE. I OWN **

**NICOLE, LEAH, KRISTA, THE HARDY KIDS, THE MOORE KIDS AND ANY OTHER OC'S THAT COME ALONG.)**

Chapter 1

_Hello fellow Mfer's,_

_December 2016 _

_I thought that since I had some free time I would bring everyone up to date on how everyone is doing out here in the Dirty South. A lot has happened since my last major update. I guess I will start off with Jeff and his family._

_Jeff and Krista are still very much in love and still happily married. Savannah Ruby is now 10 years old and in the fifth grade. Since Savannah's birth in 2006, they've welcomed Jason Gilbert in 2008, making him 8 years old and in the third grade, and twins Aaron Matthew and Adrienne Nicole in 2012, making them 4 years old and full of life times 2. Jeff is also the wrestling coach for the local high school._

_Nicole and Shannon are still happily married and both running Gas Chamber and Gas Chamber II. Their son, Alexander is 10 years old now and in the fifth grade as well. They've also welcomed Gabriella Noel in 2009, making her 7 years old and in the second grade. Then in 2013 they welcomed Zachary Ryan, making him 3 years old._

_As for me, Leah and I are very much in love and enjoying raising our family. Leah is now the head administrator for the Department of Social Services. Matthew is 11 years old and in the sixth grade now. He is showing a passion for wrestling and is looking more and more like me everyday. Jessica was born in 2007 is now 9 years old and in the fourth grade. And it seems like the twin genes run strong in the Hardy family. Leah and I welcomed our twins, Brian and Kevin in 2010, making them 6 years old and in the first grade. I am still wrestling occasionally. I tend to focus more on running Hardy's Wrestling School for teens, men and women here in Cameron._

_Well that is about all the updates I have for now. I hear the kids coming into the house, which means its time to battle the homework demons._

_Be Safe, Be Real, Be True._

_~Matt_

After Matt finished posting his blog on Myspace, he headed into the dinning room where all four kids were gathered around the table with snacks and their folders. Matthew was already working on his homework while the others ate. Matt picked up the twins' folders and sorted through all the papers to find their nightly homework. Then he looked through Jessica's folder.

As the kids finished their homework, Matt checked each page over to make sure it was done correctly. Once everyone's homework was done, Matt piled everyone into the SUV and drove into town to where the wrestling school was now housed. Usually Matt didn't take the kids with him, but Leah had an appointment and she couldn't have the kids with her. Jeff was already there waiting.

"Uncle Jeff!" The four kids shouted when they saw him.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were coming with your dad?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't have a choice. Leah has an appointment this afternoon and couldn't take the kids with her." Matt answered.

"Gotcha. What's the lineup for today?" Jeff asked.

"We have 2 exhibition matches to show the new class. One is with you and me and the other is with Shane and my assistant." Matt answered as he unlocked the doors.

"Sounds good. Will Leah be joining us after her appointment?" Jeff responded.

"She should be here just as class is starting." Matt stated.

"Ok." Jeff responded.

Everyone headed into the building. Matt and Jeff started setting up everything they needed for the class. Soon after the class started, Leah arrived at the school. She took a seat with her kids and watched Matt teach the class.

Matt noticed Leah sitting with the kids and smiled at her. He couldn't help but notice how radiant she looked. Matt continued to teach the class some new moves before heading into the exhibition matches.

During the exhibition matches, Matt told the class what they were doing and how to do it. Jeff and Matt finished their match and Jeff took over the class so that Matt could talk to Leah.

"How was your appointment?" Matt asked as he hugged his wife.

"It went well. All the tests they ran last week came back negative. So we don't have to worry about those anymore. Did the kids do their homework?" Leah answered.

"That's good to hear. Yes, they finished it before we came here. Are you staying for the rest of the class or heading home?" Matt responded.

"I can stay and help out as much as I can. Oh before I forget, since the other tests came back negative, my doctor decided to run a pregnancy test just as procedure." Leah stated.

"Ok. Is there any possibility that we could be?" Matt asked.

"Anything is possible with us. But if we are, are you ok with that?" Leah answered.

"No matter what, I love you. If we are, I will love that baby just as much as our other kids. And if we're not, then nothing changes. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Matt responded.

After the class was over and everyone had cleaned up and put the equipment away, Jeff headed home to Krista and the kids. Matt and Leah were getting the kids into the car, when Shannon's Humvee pulled up beside them.

"Hey Shannon!" Leah stated as she gave him a hug.

"Hey. Have either one of you seen or talked to Nicole?" Shannon asked.

"I haven't." Leah answered looking over at Matt.

"Me either. Why? What's going on?" Matt asked concerned for his sister.

"She told me something today and I guess I didn't react the way she hoped I would. If you see or hear from her, please let me know and tell her that I'm not upset about it." Shannon answered.

"Upset about what?" Matt asked.

"I would rather talk to Nicole about it first, if you don't mind." Shannon answered as he got back in his Humvee.

"We'll tell her." Leah stated. "Matt, we should be getting home so that we can make dinner."

"Alright. I will follow you there." Matt answered.

Leah and Matt both pulled up to their house and noticed that Nicole's car was there. Leah parked her car and the twins got out and ran up to the house. Leah followed them up the walkway. Nicole was sitting on their front porch in one of their plush chairs.

"Nicole! What are you doing here?" Leah asked as she unlocked the door.

"I needed someone to talk to. Shannon is just impossible." Nicole answered.

"Well, come on in. We ran into Shannon at the wrestling school. He was looking for you. He did say something about not being upset, but wouldn't tell us anything until he talked to you." Leah responded.

"He may not be upset, but I am. I didn't like the way he reacted when I told him what I had to tell him." Nicole stated.

"May I ask what you told him?" Leah asked.

"I'll tell you as long as you don't tell anyone else." Nicole answered.

"I promise. Come on, we'll go into my home office where we can have privacy." Leah responded. "Brian and Kevin, please tell daddy that I am in my office working for a little before dinner and I don't want to be disturbed, ok."

"Ok, mom." the twins answered in unison.

Leah and Nicole headed into her office and Leah closed the door. Nicole took a seat on the small couch in the room as Leah sat at her desk and flipped on the computer.

"So what is going on?" Leah asked.

"I told Shannon some news and I thought he would have been happy about it, but instead he acted like he was shocked and upset by it." Nicole started to tell Leah. "I told him that I went to the doctor for a routine, yearly exam and they did some normal lab work. Well this morning I got a phone call from my doctor telling me that all but one test came back negative."

"And you told him right away, right?" Lea asked.

"Yes. Well the test that came back positive was the pregnancy test. So I told him that we were having another baby. And obviously he or she is not planned, but we will love it all the same. I just don't know if I can handle Shannon not wanting this baby." Nicole answered with tears.

"Nicole, I'm sure that it was just the shock of hearing about having another baby. Shannon loves you and the kids very much. If he didn't you wouldn't have 3 beautiful children already. I'm sure that everything will be ok." Leah stated. "And I promise that I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you for listening to me, Leah! I think I should head home and talk to Shannon about this." Nicole stated as she stood up.

"Anytime. That's what sister's are for." Leah responded as she opened the door.

Leah and Nicole walked out of Leah's office and hear 2 male voices coming from the kitchen. One of them was Matt's and the other was Shannon's.

"What is Shannon doing here?" Nicole asked in a whisper.

"Looking for you I'm sure." Leah stated as she headed into the kitchen. "Hi Shannon."

"Hi again Leah. I know Nicole is here. I would like to talk to her." Shannon stated.

"She's in the living room." Leah responded.

Leah went over to help Matt with dinner while Matthew set the table. Shannon went into the living room to talk to Nicole who was already tearing up. They talked while Matt, Leah and the kids finished up making dinner. Neither Matt or Leah wanted to interrupt their conversation, so the Hardy's sat down to dinner and ate quietly.

While Matt and Leah were cleaning the dishes and putting what was left from dinner away, Nicole and Shannon emerged from the living room holding hands. Shannon told her that he was shocked at the news, but was happy to be having another baby.

"Matt, Leah. We wanted to thank you for letting us use your living room to talk. We worked everything out." Shannon stated.

"Anytime, bro." Matt stated as he loaded the dishwasher.

"We would also like to tell you that we are having another baby!" Nicole announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: A special thanks goes out to MrsRKOCena, hardyrhodescenafan1, and awprncss4386 for the awesome reviews. I am hoping to get a few chapters written this 4-day weekend. I am also working on 2 other stories at the same time. Hope everyone has a good Memorial Day Weekend. Be safe and have fun! ~Krista Hardy)**

Chapter 2

Leah pretended that she didn't already know about Nicole's pregnancy. Matt looked at Leah and she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled gently. Matt's heart melted when he saw Leah's smile.

"Congratulations!" Matt stated. "I'm sure dad will be thrilled to know that he will soon have 12 grandchildren."

"Thank you, Matt. Well I'm sure he will be. He asked us about 2 months ago if we were going to give him another grandchild to make it an even 12." Nicole responded as she hugged her brother.

After Shannon and Nicole left and the kids were tucked in bed. Matt joined Leah in the living room for a real adult conversation. Leah knew that she needed to tell Matt about her appointment that afternoon. Matt was flipping through a magazine while Leah finished up some papers for work.

"So how was your appointment this afternoon?" Matt asked.

"It went pretty well. They did find something though. But its not a bad thing, I think." Leah answered.

"What is it?" Matt asked concerned for his wife's health.

"Stay here and I will show you what they found." Leah answered as she went into the kitchen and grabbed an envelope from her purse and returned to the living room.

"Leah, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"Open this. And it will explain everything." Leah answered as she handed him the envelope.

Matt looked at Leah and then slowly opened the envelope. Leah hoped that Matt wouldn't be too upset about what was in the envelope. Leah fidgeted with her hands as Matt looked into the envelope.

"Baby, this is an ultrasound picture. Does this mean what I think it means?" Matt asked looking at the picture.

"Yes. It's an ultrasound picture." Leah stated biting her lower lip.

"Are you trying to tell me that we are going to have another baby?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I'm 10 weeks. I thought I was getting ready to go through menopause, so I went to the doctor and they did the ultrasound and discovered that I am pregnant with our fifth baby." Leah answered with tears in her eyes.

"Baby don't cry. I'll admit, I'm shocked, but I am also happy. Another baby just means more love to go around." Matt stated pulling Leah into a hug.

The next day was Saturday. Matt invited Jeff, Krista and their kids over as well as Gilbert, Shannon, Nicole and their kids. Leah wasn't sure if she really wanted to announce the pregnancy like they did when she was pregnant with Matthew. But all the same, the BBQ was already in making.

"Matt, don't you think that we should at least tell our kids before we announce it to the rest of the family?" Leah asked as she stood in the doorway of their master bathroom.

"I think you're right. Why don't you go round up the kids and have them in the living room waiting for me." Matt answered.

Leah rounded up Matthew, Brian, Kevin and Jessica and had them sit on the couch in the living room. Naturally the boys thought they were in trouble, and kept blaming each other for something they didn't even do.

"Boys! Stop arguing. What is the problem?" Leah asked her three sons.

"Are we in trouble?" Kevin asked.

"Trouble? You thought you were in trouble? Did I use your full names when I called for you?" Leah asked.

"No." All the boys answered.

"Ok then. No one is in trouble. Your father and I have something to tell you. So just sit tight and wait for him to come downstairs." Leah responded.

"Ok, mom." the kids stated in unison.

Matt soon made his way downstairs and joined Leah in the kitchen. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Leah just smiled at her husband.

"That's what got us into this in the first place, Mr. Hardy." Leah teased.

"Are you complaining, Mrs. Hardy?" Matt teased back.

"Not at all. As long as you are happy about this, then so am I. I love you so much." Leah answered.

"I am very happy and I love you too." Matt stated as he leaned in to kiss her.

Matt and Leah then headed into the living room to face their kids. Neither one knew how the kids were going to react to the news of another baby in the house. But regardless of how they reacted, Matt and Leah would assure them that no matter how many kids were in the house everyone would still be loved and cared for no matter what.

"Daddy, can you please tell us what is going on?" Jessica asked.

"Alright. I want everyone to know that no matter what happens each and every one of you will always be loved and cared for." Matt started to say. "Your mother and I love all of you equally and unconditionally."

"Dad, are you and mom getting a divorce?" Matthew asked.

"What makes you think that we are getting a divorce?" Leah asked confused.

"One of my friends told me that his parents sat him down just like this and told him the same thing before they announced that they were getting a divorce. Please don't get a divorce." Matthew answered.

"Honey, your dad and I are not going to get a divorce. You don't have to worry about that." Leah responded as she hugged their oldest son.

"Then why are you telling us all that?" Jessica asked.

"Matt, please just tell them." Leah stated.

"Alright. Now that we've cleared up that we are not getting a divorce. Your mother and I are going to have another baby." Matt announced.

"Another baby?" Matthew asked. "When?"

"Yes another baby. He or she will be here in about 6 and a half months." Leah answered.

"I want a sister!" Jessica stated.

"Well, we won't know what the baby will be for a few more weeks. But regardless of what the baby is, we will all love him or her." Leah stated.

After Leah and Matt told the kids, they took off to go play. Matt and Leah started preparing the food for the BBQ that afternoon. Jeff, Krista and their kids were the first to arrive with salads and drinks in hand. Leah was still dressed in her lounge clothes and quickly went upstairs to shower and change.

After her shower, Leah pulled some clothes out of the closet. As she went to pull on her pants, she noticed that they didn't fit anymore. Leah looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she was already starting to show. She went back into the closet and pulled down the box that was marked "Maternity Clothes".

Leah found a one-piece shorts outfit that was mostly black with small purple and light blue flowers all over it. Leah tied the strings behind her back and fixed her hair and makeup. She slowly made her way back downstairs. Gilbert had just arrived and watched as his daughter-in-law came down the stairs.

"Darlin' you are looking just a lovely as the day I met you. How are you doing?" Gilbert asked.

"Thank you, dad. I am doing good. Busy with work and the kids as always. Never a dull moment in this house." Leah answered.

"That's good to hear. Are you wearing a new makeup? You look absolutely radiant." Gilbert commented.

"Nope. Just the same basic stuff I always wear." Leah answered trying not to give it away that she and Matt were expecting again. "Oh look there's Shannon, Nicole and the kids. I'm going to go see if I can help them."

Gilbert didn't say anything as Leah took off towards the Moore Family. Gilbert decided to go talk to his oldest son about his wife. Matt was out in the backyard tossing the football around with Matthew.

"Matt, can I have a word with you?" Gilbert asked.

"Sure. Matthew, go play with your brothers and cousins while I talk to Grandpa." Matt stated.

"Ok, dad." Matthew responded.

"What's up dad?" Matt asked.

"Leah. She looks and acts differently than usual. What's going on with you two?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing is going on with us. We are just as happy as can be." Matt answered slightly confused.

"I know that you two are happy. Is she pregnant again?" Gilbert asked.

"Dad!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well?" Gilbert asked. "How far along is she?"

"10 weeks. But don't tell anyone. We just found out yesterday ourselves. An before you say anything, no this was not planned, but the baby is still loved and wanted. We told the kids this morning and they are all excited about having another brother or sister." Matt answered.

"Well as long as you and Leah are happy, then so am I. I was expecting your sister to be the one that's pregnant, not you and Leah." Gilbert stated.

"Yeah." Matt stated knowing that Gilbert wasn't aware that Nicole was pregnant as well.

Later that evening after everyone had finished eating and were hanging out talking and playing with the kids. Matt walked over to Nicole and told her that she needed to tell their dad that she was pregnant. Nicole took her brother's advice and told Gilbert that she and Shannon were going to have another baby.

Gilbert couldn't believe that he would be getting two more grandchildren within the next 7 months. He never imagined that his family would ever become this big. He wished that Ruby could have been around to see their three children grow up, get married and have families of their own. He missed Ruby more and more as the years passed.

"It's great that everyone could be here tonight. Leah and I have announcement as does Nicole and Shannon." Matt stated.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Leah and I are having another baby. She is 10 weeks along." Matt announced.

"Rock on, bro!" Jeff stated. "Nicole, Shannon. What do you have to announce?"

"We're having another baby as well. I'm 6 weeks along.

Everyone congratulated Leah and Nicole. Soon after the house was cleaned up, everyone headed home to let the news soak in. Leah and Matt stayed up talking about where the baby would sleep and decided that they would need to add onto the house. Matt suggested just adding a nursery to the second floor like in "Father of Bride II". Leah loved the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, both Leah and Nicole were starting to show more and more. Leah couldn't wait for her ultrasound appointment so that they could find out what they were having. Shannon was working open to close at Gas Chamber Ink as he was short handed on artists. Nicole was also working overtime as a store manager for Rite Aid.

Construction had finally began on the new addition to Matt and Leah's house. Leah made weekly trips to the office in Raleigh but mostly worked from home now that she was pregnant again. Matt continued to run the wrestling school and occasionally make appearances on RAW, ECW or Smackdown as he was still under contract with them.

"Matt, where are the boxes with my case files in them?" Leah asked from office.

"They are in the basement with the other boxes." Matt answered from the kitchen.

"I need that box. I have some papers that need to get added to a file in that box." Leah responded.

"Ok. I will go get it." Matt stated as he headed towards the basement.

While Matt was looking for the box Leah needed, their house phone started to ring. Leah walked around the kitchen island to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Leah asked.

"Hello. Is there a Mr. Matthew Hardy there?" the caller asked.

"May I ask who is calling?" Leah responded.

"This is Sarah. I am a nurse at Moore County Hospital. I am looking for Matthew Hardy." she answered.

"Well there are two Matthew Hardy's that live here. So which one are you looking for?" Leah asked.

"Which ever is the son of Gilbert Hardy." Sarah stated.

"Matthew is my husband. Did something happen to Gilbert?" Leah asked nervously.

"Mrs. Hardy, your father-in-law was brought in around 10 this morning by ambulance. We believe that he has suffered a mild stroke. I tried to reach a Jeffrey Hardy, but there was no answer. I need someone to come down to the hospital to fill out paperwork." Sarah answered.

"We are on our way there. Thank you." Leah stated as she hung up. "Matt! Forget about the box we need to get to the hospital now."

"What? Is the baby ok? What's wrong?" Matt asked as he ran up the stairs.

"I'm fine. The baby is fine. It's your dad. He was brought into the hospital about 2 hours ago by ambulance. They think he suffered from a mild stroke." Leah answered.

"What?" Matt asked with a scared look on his face.

"They tried calling Jeff, but there was no answer. Get your jacket and I will drive to the hospital. I will also call Nicole and Shannon and I will try to get a hold of Jeff and Krista." Leah told her husband.

"What about the kids?" Matt asked.

"They will be fine. I will call Mrs. Jacobs and I'm sure she will be happy to watch the kids until we get back." Leah answered as she dialed Mrs. Jacobs number.

After arranging for Mrs. Jacob's to watch the kids, Leah called the school to let the kids know that they would be home as soon as possible and to go with Mrs. Jacobs. Leah then called Jeff's cell phone, no answer. She tried the house phone, again no answer. Leah called Krista's phone, finally someone answered.

Leah told Krista what had happened and to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Leah then called Shannon at Gas Chamber. He had just stepped out of the shop. Leah called his cell phone and told him what happened. He told Leah not to call Nicole and that he would be on his way to pick her up and he would tell her.

Leah and Matt arrived at the hospital shortly after talking to Shannon. They rushed to the elevators and headed to the 2nd floor. Matt was still in shock and Leah did all the talking for them.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked.

"We are looking for Gilbert Hardy. This is his son Matthew Hardy and I am his daughter-in-law, Leah Hardy. I spoke with a Sarah about 45 minutes ago." Leah stated.

"Sarah told us you would be coming. If you could sign in here, that would be great. I will let his doctor know that his family is here." the nurse responded.

"Thank you. When can we see him?" Leah asked.

"As soon as the doctor gets here. Please have a seat over there and he should be here shortly." the nurse answered. "And my name is Stacy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Stacy." Leah stated as she and Matt walked to a room full of chairs and a small TV. "Matt, are you ok?"

"I will be fine. I'm just worried about dad. He's always been healthy." Matt answered.

"He will be fine, sweetie. We just have to wait for the doctor." Leah stated.

It felt like forever to Matt and Leah as they sat in the waiting room, waiting on the doctor. Jeff and Krista arrived about 20 minutes after Matt and Leah, then Shannon and a crying Nicole arrived just before the doctor came in to talk to them.

"I am looking for the family of Gilbert Hardy." the doctor stated as he walked into the room.

"That would be all of us." Matt stated. "I am Matthew Hardy, this is my wife Leah, my brother Jeff, his wife Krista, our sister Nicole and her husband Shannon. How is our father?"

"Alright. I can tell you that he did suffer a very mild stroke that will not impair him physically, but may impair him mentally until he regains some of his memory. We do not know the full extent of the memory loss yet. We would like to keep him here for a few days for observations. He has a private room at the end of the hall. It's room 233." the doctor told them.

"Thank you, doctor." Matt stated.

The six of them walked down the hallway to Gilbert's room. Matt and Leah walked in first as to not overwhelm him. Matt hated the hospital. Other than being there for the birth of his and Leah's children, the last time he spent any time in this hospital was when his mother was dying from brain cancer.

Gilbert was not in the best of moods while his children were there. He hated the hospital just as much as Matt did, if not more. Now that he was stuck there, there was nothing he could do. Nicole was over emotional seeing her dad laying in a hospital bed. She was too young to remember her mom laying in one so many years ago.

After visiting with Gilbert, the six family members headed out of the hospital. No one was feeling up to do anything other than picking up their kids. Leah suggested that they all go out for dinner before having to tell the kids about their grandpa. Everyone agreed on a place to eat and a time to be there. Leah called the restaurant ahead of time and told them that she needed a table for 6 adults and 11 children.

After their family dinner, the adults told the kids about their grandpa. There were a lot of questions that needed answers. One of them was if they were going to be able to see their grandpa in the hospital. All the parents thought that the older kids could handle seeing Gilbert in the hospital, but the younger ones might get scared.

Everyone took turns going to see Gilbert in the hospital. It had been a week since he was hospitalized and they were finally going to release him, but he had to have someone around him all the time for the first week he was home. Jeff and Krista volunteered to have him stay with them, as everyone else worked full time.

As the weeks passed, Gilbert was back to his normal self again. Leah and Matt were more than ready for their ultrasound appointment. Leah was now 20 weeks pregnant and half way through the pregnancy. Nicole was 16 weeks and getting more anxious than ever to have the baby.

"Matt, we need to go now or we will be late." Leah called up the stairs.

"I'm ready if you are." Matt responded as he came down the stairs.

"I'm more than ready. Let's go." Leah stated as they headed out the door.

"Are you sure you want to find out what the baby is?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Aren't you?" Leah answered.

"Oh believe me, I want to know. I need to know so that we can get the stuff for the nursery." Matt stated.

"Ok then. We will know within the next 2 hours what this little one will be." Leah stated as she placed her hands on her growing belly.

"Sounds good to me. Then after the appointment we can go to El Chapala's for lunch?" Matt asked.

"Sure. We can even have Nicole, Shannon, Jeff and Krista meet us there and we can tell them over lunch." Leah agreed.

"Cool. I will let them know." Matt responded.

Matt and Leah arrived at the doctor's office 20 minutes before their appointment. Once they were in the room and the doctor was running the usual tests and making sure that everything was ok with the baby and Leah.

"Alright. Everything looks great with both Leah and the baby." the doctor stated. "Would like to know the sex of your baby?"

"That's good to hear. Yes, we would." Leah stated.

"Ok. Well from what I can tell there isn't any additional body parts, so I would say that you are having a girl. Congratulations." the doctor told them.

"Thank you, doctor." Matt stated.

After leaving the doctor's office with their ultrasound pictures in hand, Matt and Leah headed over to El Chapala's for lunch with everyone else. Matt and Leah told them that they were having another girl. Everyone was happy for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After telling their kids that they would be having another sister. Matt and Leah started preparing for the new baby. They ordered everything that they were going to need from a popular baby website. The nursery was still being constructed and would be done just in time for the baby's birth.

A few weeks later, Nicole and Shannon were sitting in the same waiting room waiting for their ultrasound appointment. The ultrasound tech told them that everything was going good with the baby and the pregnancy was progressing normally. The tech told them what the sex of the baby was and they decided to make it a surprise for everyone else.

Meanwhile at Jeff and Krista's house, their kids were helping out around the house and Gilbert was slowly getting better day by day. Jeff was busy at the high school coaching and Krista stayed home with the twins and Gilbert. On this particular day, Krista had to take Gilbert to his physical therapy appointment, but didn't want to take the twins.

"Hello?" Leah answered the phone.

"Leah, it's Krista. I need to ask you a favor. I have to take Dad to physical therapy and I really don't want to take the twins with me. Would you and Matt be able to watch them for me?" Krista asked.

"Sure. We would love to have them over." Leah answered.

"Thank you so much! I owe you! We should be there in about a half hour." Krista responded.

"Anytime. See you then." Leah stated as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Krista. She asked if we could watch the twins while she took Dad to his physical therapy appointment." Leah answered.

"Oh, ok. Well they can come help Uncle Matt in the basement." Matt responded.

"What are you doing in the basement?" Leah asked.

"It's a surprise." Matt answered.

"Uh, ok. Good place to keep it, since I can't get down there." Leah responded.

"Yeah it is." Matt stated as he kissed his wife.

Thirty minutes later, Krista pulled up to Matt and Leah's house with Gilbert and the twins. Aaron and Adrienne were excited to see their Aunt and Uncle and ran up to the house.

Matt took the twins down to the basement with him while Leah cleaned up the kitchen before making lunch. Their kids would be home soon as it was a half day at school. Leah started making sandwiches for all six kids and Matt and a salad for herself. She made some lemonade and poured it into 2 sippy cups and 4 small cups and 2 large glasses. By the time lunch was ready, Matthew, Jessica, Kevin and Brian came bouncing into the house.

"How was school?" Leah asked her kids.

"Good." Matthew stated.

"Short." Jessica added.

"Boring." the twins responded together.

"Boring? How was school boring?" Leah asked.

"All we did was watch a movie and play games." Kevin answered.

"I would think that would be fun." Leah responded.

"It was at first, but the movie was old and boring." Brian stated.

"Oh, ok. Matthew, can you call for your dad and cousins and tell them lunch is ready." Leah stated.

"Sure mom. Which cousins are here?" Matthew asked.

"Aaron and Adrienne. They are down in the basement working on a project with your dad." Leah answered.

"Cool." Matthew stated as he walked over to the basement door.

"Mommy when is the baby going to be here?" Jessica asked.

"In about 16 weeks. Why?" Leah answered.

"I just wanted to know, that's all." Jessica responded. "Daddy!"

"Hey princess! How was school?" Matt asked his daughter.

"Good, but short." Jessica answered.

"That's good to hear. Go get washed up for lunch." Matt responded.

Soon everyone was sitting around the dinning room table eating lunch. After lunch, Leah and Matt put Aaron and Adrienne down for a nap, while the other kids started on their homework. Leah was glad that school was almost out for the summer. But she wasn't looking forwards to the hot, humid North Carolina summer days and being pregnant.

Later that afternoon, Krista and Gilbert arrived to pick up Aaron and Adrienne. Leah suggested that they stay the afternoon and join them for dinner. Krista agreed and called Jeff at the high school to make sure that he came to Matt and Leah's after work and not to their house.

Meanwhile across town, a pregnant Nicole and Shannon were talking about baby names. Even though they knew what they were having, Nicole wanted to play it safe and pick a name for a boy and a girl.

"Well if it's a girl, I like the name Aurora Faith and for a boy I like the name Tyler Xavier. What do you think?" Nicole asked Shannon.

"I actually like them both." Shannon answered.

"That's good. Then that's settled. Now we just have to put the nursery together before this one comes along." Nicole stated.

"That we do." Shannon responded. "Would you like to get started on it today?"

"We could. After all we only have 20 weeks before the baby comes." Nicole stated.

As the weeks went by, both Nicole and Leah got bigger and both couldn't wait until the babies were here. Matt was called to come work for RAW by Stephanie McMahon. He would be gone most of the summer and should be back by mid-September. Leah hated to see him go, but she knew he had to. Gilbert was back to living on his own without any signs that he ever had a stroke.

"I promise I will call you everyday. I don't want to leave either, but since I am still under contract with them, when they call I have to go." Matt told her as he packed for the road.

"I know. I just wish that you wouldn't have to be gone for so long. By the time you get back it will be almost time to have the baby. We will only have about 2 months left in the pregnancy." Leah stated as she got tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you know that if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't. I will try to come home earlier if its possible. I want you to take care of this little one for me and of course our four anxious children out there." Matt responded as he pulled her into a hug.

Leah and Matt made a special dinner for them and the kids. Matt said his good-byes as the kids went to bed. Leah was worried that something was going to happen while Matt was gone and Matt could sense that she was worrying about something.

"Honey, everything will be fine. You and the baby are both healthy and there are no signs of you having the baby early. I will be fine, too. Just remember that not all injuries are real. And like I said earlier, I promise to call you every night. Also if you are going to watch RAW and stuff, have Jeff, Krista and the kids come over and watch with you, please?" Matt stated.

"I will. Please be careful and come home in one piece." Leah responded.

"I will. I love you more than words can ever express." Matt told her.

"I love you too!" Leah responded as they laid in each other's arms.

It was around 4am when Jeff arrived at the house. Matt was up and ready to go. Leah hugged and kissed him before he had to leave. Tears streamed down Leah's face as she watched Matt and Jeff drive away from the house. She locked the door and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She walked over to where the nursery was being built and looked into the room. She couldn't wait to fill the room with all the baby stuff they bought and stored in the basement.

Matt did as he had promised and he called Leah and the kids every night before bed. Matt even asked Leah to put the phone on her belly so that he could talk to the baby. He was sharing a room with John Cena and he thought Matt had seriously lost his mind.

"Dude, why are you talking like that and to who are you talking to?" John asked after Matt hung up with Leah.

"I was talking to my unborn baby." Matt answered.

"Oh! I didn't know that you were having another baby? When?" John asked.

"Yeah. Leah is due at the end of November." Matt answered.

"That's cool. So this is number 2?" John asked.

"I wish. This one is number 5." Matt answered.

"Wow! When did you and Leah have the other 3?" John asked shocked to hear that his buddy was going to be a dad for the fifth time.

"Jessica was born in 2007 and the twins Brian and Kevin were born in 2010." Matt answered. "The Hardy family has definitely grown over the ten years. Jeff and Krista have 4 kids as well. Savannah is 10, Jason is 8 and their twins, Aaron and Adrienne are 4. Do you remember my sister, Nicole?"

"Wow that's a lot of kids. Yeah I remember her. How has she been?" John responded.

"She is married to Shannon Moore. And they have 3 kids. Alexander who is 10, Gabriella who is 7 and Zachary who is 3. And they are also expecting their fourth baby at the end of December." Matt told him.

"Wow! It's hard to believe that nearly everyone around here is now married and has a family." John stated.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to get back home to my chaotic life." Matt said. "You should come down for a visit before the baby is born. I'm sure Leah would love see you."

"I just might take you up on that offer. I've been looking to take some vacation time, but couldn't until after this summer tour." John agreed as he laid down on his bed. "I'd better call my girl before she starts freaking out."

"Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep." Matt stated.

Both Matt and Leah had a hard time sleeping that night. It had been such a long time since they had been apart. Leah started working on a quilt for the baby, like she did for all their other kids. Matt listened to some music and tried to relax. They both eventually fell asleep.

The next evening after dinner, Jeff, Krista and the kids came over to keep Leah company while they watched RAW. The kids only had another week left until school was out. The two older kids were allowed to stay up and watch RAW.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Jeff asked.

"I'll take some lemonade, Thank you, Jeff." Leah answered.

"Lemonade sounds good." Krista answered.

Savannah and Matthew didn't respond to the question as they were too involved in waiting for Matt to come on.

"When is Uncle Matt going to be on TV?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know when. All I know is that he said he would be on and that he was going up against Kendrick." Leah answered her niece's question.

"Ok. I hope Uncle Matt wins." Savannah stated.

"Me too!" Leah responded with a smile.

As the show went on, the baby was moving around a lot. Leah had a hand on the baby while she watched RAW. As soon as Matt's theme music started the baby settled down. Matt climbed into the ring to address the crowd and viewers at home. Leah had remembered to record the show for the others so that they could watch their dad tomorrow after school.

"Hello Branson!" Matt stated as the crowd went wild. "It feels good to be back in the ring! I've missed all of you out there! But tonight's match isn't just about my fans in the WWE Universe but my fans back home watching right now. My wife Leah, our sons Matthew, Brian and Kevin, our daughter Jessica and the rest of my family. I miss you and love you all very much. And Leah, please take care of our unborn baby."

The crowd clapped and cheered for Matt. Soon after his little speech, his match began. Leah watched the match through the tears in her eyes. Matt won the match in a matter of minutes. After the show was over, Leah and Krista put Matthew and Savannah to bed and Jeff cleaned up the living room and kitchen.

"You guys can stay here tonight, if you want. There is no sense in waking the kids to take them home this late. Plus I've been having a hard time sleeping since Matt left." Leah suggested.

"Thank you. Jeff, can you run home and get a change of clothes for all of us, for tomorrow?" Krista asked.

"Sure. Thank you Leah." Jeff stated as he headed out the door.

"I'm just glad to have someone to talk to other than the kids." Leah stated.

"I know the feeling. I will be happy when school is out. Not only will the kids be home, but Jeff will be home more too. I know that he is taking over the wrestling school while Matt is gone, but at least that's only 2 nights a week with an occasional Saturday event." Krista responded.

It was around 2 am when Matt called Leah. They talked for a little while before Matt started yawning. As usual, Matt talked to the baby for a few minutes and spent the rest of time talking to Leah. No sooner did they hang up the phone they both fell asleep. It was the first night that Leah slept since Matt left.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: I just wanted to say thanks to Awprncss4386, Fearlesshardy, HardyRhodesCenafan1, and Mrs RKOCena for all the awesome reviews! This chapter is a little longer than the others. Someone from Leah's past emerges and things happen. Hope you like it. ~Krista Hardy)**

Chapter 5

Every week, Jeff, Krista and their kids joined Leah at her house to watch RAW. There were a few nights that Leah about jumped at the TV because Matt got hurt or something. Every night around the same time, Matt called to talk to the kids, Leah and the baby.

Matt was scheduled to come home around mid-September. Leah would be 34 weeks pregnant when he got home. Once the kids started school the days went by faster for Leah. The nursery was completed and Jeff and Krista had moved most of the stuff into the nursery, per Matt's instructions.

"I can't wait until Saturday!" Leah commented while everyone sat around and ate lunch.

"Why is that darlin?" Gilbert asked.

"My husband will be home." Leah answered.

"That's great news." Gilbert responded.

"Yeah. The kids don't know anything about it. Jeff is picking him up from the airport as I can't drive anymore. So it will be a great surprise for the kids to wake up Saturday morning and have daddy home." Leah stated.

"That should be fun for them." Gilbert stated as he took a drink of water.

"Dad, are you ok?" Leah asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, darlin." Gilbert responded as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. Leah you sit and rest." Krista stated.

"Thank you." Leah responded.

Krista walked to the front door and opened it to reveal an older man around 65 years old. Krista didn't recognize the man was very cautious about talking to him.

"May I help you?" Krista asked as she placed a hand on her cell phone.

"I am looking for a Leah Williams." the man answered.

"Leah Williams? Do you mean Leah Hardy?" Krista asked.

"That would be her married name. Does she still live here?" the man answered.

"May I ask who you are first?" Krista asked.

"My name is Max. Max Williams. Leah is my daughter." Max answered.

"Wait right here, please." Krista stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Leah asked.

"Ummm…" Krista answered.

"Krista, who was at the door?" Jeff asked.

"Max Williams, Leah's dad. He is looking for you and he is still at the door." Krista answered.

"My father is here? How did he find me here?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to go with you to the door?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Thanks Jeff." Leah answered as she stood up.

Leah walked to the front door with Jeff right behind her. She became rather nervous as she approached the door. She slowly opened the door to look at the man standing there.

"Leah?" Max asked.

"Yes. How did you find me here?" Leah answered.

"I found your address when I was going through some boxes. It was from Matthew's birth announcement." Max responded.

"That was 11 years ago. I never heard anything from you after I sent those out. You told me that you wanted to be a part of his life and then you weren't. Both you and mom were one and the same." Leah stated angrily.

"Leah, don't get worked up. It's not good for you." Jeff stated from behind her.

"I'm ok." Leah responded to Jeff.

"Leah, I'm sorry I never kept in touch. It's all my fault. But I needed to come see you before it was too late." Max stated.

"Too late? I think that its already too late. 11 years too late. None of your grandchildren know you and you don't know them. And at this point you probably never will. Ouch!" Leah stated as she grabbed her stomach. "Jeff!"

"Leah, what's wrong?" Jeff asked concerned.

"The baby." Leah responded.

"Krista!" Jeff yelled.

"What's wrong?" Krista asked running into the entryway.

"Stay here with the kids. I'm taking Leah to the hospital." Jeff stated as he pushed past Max and got Leah into his car.

Jeff took off towards the hospital rather quickly. Leah held her stomach and hoped that the baby wouldn't come this early. Little did they both know, Max was following them. Jeff sent Nicole and Shannon a text message to meet him at the hospital and to call Matt.

"Hello?" Matt asked still asleep.

"Matt, It's Nicole." Nicole stated.

"Nicole its 9am here." Matt grumbled.

"I know. It's Leah and the baby. Jeff is taking her to the hospital right now. You need to come home and quickly." Nicole told him.

"It's too early for the baby to come! I will call you back." Matt stated as he hung up.

"Dude! Keep it down." John mumbled from his bed.

"Cena! I need to get to the airport now. Leah is being rushed to the hospital 10 weeks early." Matt yelled.

"I'm up. Let's go. You call Stephanie." John responded jumping out of bed.

Matt called Stephanie and told her that he needed to get back home as Leah was in the hospital with the baby. Stephanie gave him the go ahead and told him to call her as soon as possible.

_A few hours later….._

Matt rushed through the doors at Moore County Hospital and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. Matt approached the nurses station and tried to catch his breath.

"Can I help you sir?" the nurse asked.

"Leah Hardy. I'm her husband, Matt Hardy." Matt answered.

"Ok. Follow me." the nurse stated.

Matt followed the nurse into a private room. He looked at his wife who was hooked up to monitors and had an IV. Jeff was asleep in the chair. There were jackets on the couch. He assumed they belonged to Nicole and Shannon. Matt walked over to Leah and took her hand. Leah opened her eyes to see her husband standing next to her.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Leah asked.

"I came as soon as Nicole called me. Is everything ok?" Matt answered.

"Everything will be just fine. I'm glad that Jeff and Krista were there. I got a little stressed out and the baby reacted to it. She is fine and they just want to keep me overnight for observations." Leah responded.

"That's good to hear. What caused you to get stressed?" Matt asked.

"My father showed up at the house." Leah answered.

"After 11 years of not hearing anything from him, he just showed up on our doorstep?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I got upset and then ended up here." Leah answered.

"Where is he now?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. He's not at the house. Krista is there with the kids." Leah answered.

"You rest. I am going to go get something to drink. Tell Jeff that I am here if and when he wakes up." Matt responded.

"Ok I will. I love you." Leah stated.

"I love you too." Matt responded as he kissed the top of her head.

Matt left the room and walked around the hospital. He noticed an older man sitting in the cafeteria drinking a cup of coffee. There were a few other people there as well, but the older man was the only one that caught Matt's attention.

Matt took a seat at a nearby table and pulled out his cell phone. His back was to the older man. Matt dialed Krista's cell phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Krista answered her phone.

"Hey Krista. I'm at the hospital now. She is doing ok. Nero is still with her in the room. He was asleep when I got here. How are the kids?" Matt told her.

"Good. They are ok. They are worried about their mom and sister." Krista answered.

"I figured as much. Don't tell them that I'm home. I will more than likely stay the night here with Leah. I will call you later." Matt stated.

"Ok. Give her my best." Krista stated as they hung up.

Matt continued to drink his water and called his dad. The older man behind him couldn't help overhearing that Matt was talking about Leah. He didn't mean to cause her to stress out or anything like that.

"Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but overhear about your wife. I hope that everything is ok with her and your baby." Max stated.

"Thank you, sir. They both will be fine. You look very familiar to me. Have we met before?" Matt asked.

"The name's Max. Good to hear. No, we've never met." Max answered.

"Ok. Thanks. I should get back to my wife. Have a good day." Matt stated as he got up and left.

Matt couldn't get the picture of the man's face out of his head. When he reached Leah's room, Nicole and Shannon were sitting with her and Jeff was finally awake. Everyone hugged Matt and they sat around and talked for a little bit. Leah's doctor finally came in to see how Leah was feeling.

"Well, I would still like to keep you overnight, but it's not necessary since you have a wonderful support line. I can release you to your husband's care." the doctor stated.

"Thank you doctor." Leah stated.

As the doctor walked out, a nurse came into the room with an envelope. After she took Leah's IV out, she looked at Leah and smiled gently.

"This was left for you at the nurses station." the nurse stated as she handed Leah the envelope.

"From who?" Leah asked.

"No one saw who left it." the nurse stated.

"Matt, you open it." Leah stated.

Matt opened the envelope and read the letter. When he got to the last page and the last paragraph, Matt realized who it was from.

"Leah, I got to meet your husband today. I know that you are well taken care of as are your kids. I am sorry to have caused you and your baby and your family any stress. No matter what happens to me, just know that I have always loved you and you will always be my daughter. Take care of yourself. Love, Dad (Max)" Matt read the last of the letter.

"When did you meet him?" Leah asked.

"He must have been the older man downstairs." Matt answered. "I didn't know he was your dad."

"I didn't know he was here at the hospital. Matt, go try to find him for me, please." Leah asked.

"Ok I will try." Matt stated as he, Jeff and Shannon left the room to try to find Max.

Each of the guys went in different directions and asked people they saw if they had seen Max. A few people saw him and pointed them in the right directions. It was Shannon who found Max standing by the nursery window.

"Are you Max Williams?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Max answered.

"I'm Shannon. Leah's brother-in-law. She got your letter and is asking for you." Shannon responded.

"Another Hardy man, huh? Does she really want to see me or just yell at me?" Max asked.

"I'm not a Hardy, I'm married to their sister. And yes she really does want to see you." Shannon answered.

Shannon lead Max to Leah's room while he sent Jeff and Matt a text message. Max entered Leah's room and Nicole joined Shannon in the hallway just outside of the room. Leah looked at her dad and he looked at her. A tear drop left his eye as he looked at his grown daughter sitting on the hospital bed still very pregnant.

"Leah, I'm sorry to have done this to you." Max stated.

"Dad, I know we haven't had the best father/daughter relationship in the world, but I would like for you to be a part of our lives. Matt and I would really like for our kids to meet their grandpa Max." Leah responded.

"Really?" Max asked.

"Really. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier today." Leah started to say.

"You had every right to. I haven't been the best father to you." Max interrupted.

"But that is all in the past. I just want to move on with the present and into the future." Leah stated.

Max gave Leah a hug as Matt walked into the room. The three of the them talked while they waited for Leah to be discharged from the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: Thanks again for all the reviews!)**

Chapter 6

_4 weeks later…_

"Matt, I want this baby out now. I am so uncomfortable." Leah stated as she made the kids lunch for school.

"6 more weeks, honey. I know you can do it." Matt responded as he made sure the kids' backpacks were ready to go. "We still have Halloween to prepare and shop for. Do you know what the kids want to be?"

"True. I'm just tired and feel like a blimp. Yes they've all told me several times what they want to be and its written on a piece of paper in my wallet." Leah answered.

"Well how about after they are off to school we go get their costumes and the decorations for Shannon's house. They are leaving it up to me and Jeff as far as the decorations." Matt responded.

"Sounds good. Can we stop and get lunch while we're out too?" Leah asked.

"Sure. Anything you want." Matt answered.

After the kids were off to school, Leah took a quick shower and she and Matt headed over to pick up Jeff and headed into town to get their shopping done. Jeff and Matt went way overboard with the Halloween decorations while Leah walked around the store and found the kids' costumes.

When Leah found Matt, he was picking out a costume for himself. Jeff always went as the same thing every year, Itchweeed. Once Matt had settled on something, they headed to the checkout. After paying for everything the three of them headed to lunch. Shannon and Nicole met up with them and paid for lunch.

They showed everything they bought for Halloween and Shannon couldn't imagine what their house was going to look like come Halloween night. After lunch, Matt and Leah headed home. Leah laid down on the couch while Matt put everything away. Jeff stayed with Shannon and Nicole as he was going to take a look at Nicole's car.

Later that night after dinner and dishes, Matt and Leah gave the kids their costumes to try on and hang up. All the kids were happy that they got the costumes they wanted. While the kids were watching TV with Matt, Leah went upstairs to lay down. The pregnancy was taking a bigger toll on her than she thought it would.

The following week Leah and Matt were sitting in the doctors office waiting for on the doctor to come in. Leah had a mere five weeks left in the pregnancy and was now going to be seen every week until the baby is born. Once the doctor came in, he checked the baby's heartbeat and then measured Leah.

"You are right on schedule. If everything keeps going the way it is, then I would say you should probably deliver the baby around Thanksgiving." the doctor stated.

"Thank you, doctor." Leah stated as she got off the exam table.

After their appointment, Leah and Matt headed home to start getting things ready for Halloween. Jeff and Krista came over with the twins to help sort out the decorations and fill the candy bags that they were bringing to Shannon's house. All the kids were getting excited about Halloween, since it fell on a Saturday that year.

The week seemed to fly by rather quickly. Matt and Jeff put the finishing touches on Itchweeed's costume and on Matt's costume. Leah was just looking forwards to hanging out with everyone one last time before the baby arrived.

Meanwhile, Shannon and Nicole were getting ready for Halloween and for their baby to arrive. Nicole was due at the end of December and couldn't wait to meet their newest member of the family.

_Halloween…_

Halloween came rather quickly and everyone gathered and Shannon and Nicole's to decorate and celebrate. The kids were looking forwards to trick or treating and getting lots of candy. Leah spent most of the day either sitting in the kitchen helping with the food for that night or laying on the couch.

"I will be so happy when this little girl is out of me!" Leah stated as she helped make some of the salads.

"I bet. I still have 2 months to go and I can't wait either." Nicole agreed.

"I'm just glad that Jeff and I aren't having anymore kids. Once the twins were born we decided that was it. No more." Krista stated.

"Did one of you get fixed?" Nicole asked.

"No. We are just very careful." Krista answered.

"Ok. Glad that works for you." Leah stated as she pointed to her stomach. "This was our result of trying to be careful."

"Yeah well, careful was definitely not in our cards the night this one was conceived." Nicole commented. "But I am so done after this one. I don't know how you do it, Leah. This is your fifth baby."

"I don't know how I do it either. I hope we are done after she is born. I don't think that I could do this again." Leah stated.

Later that night, Nicole, Krista, Leah and Talia, Shane's wife, stayed at the house while the guys took the kids trick or treating. They all decided to pop in a scary movie for their enjoyment while everyone was gone.

About half way through the movie, Leah got up to use the bathroom but didn't come back out. Krista got up to go check on her.

"Leah, are you ok in there?" Krista asked.

"Not really. The door is unlocked." Leah answered.

"What's wrong?" Krista asked as she opened the door.

"My water just broke. Call Matt please." Leah stated as tears ran down her face.

Krista pulled out her phone and called Matt, but no answer. She tried calling Shannon, again no answer. She called Jeff and still no answer. She tried her last resort and called Shane.

"Hello?" Shane answered his phone.

"Thank God you answered! Where are Matt, Jeff and Shannon?" Krista responded.

"They are up at the house getting candy. Why? What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"You all need to get back to the house right now. Leah's water broke and she is 4 weeks early." Krista answered.

"Ok. I will get them. I'll send Matt first and I'll bring the kids back." Shane stated as he hung up. "Matt, you need to get back to the house. Leah's water broke and is in labor."

"It's 4 weeks early!" Matt exclaimed.

"Just go. I will bring your kids back to the house with me." Shane stated as Matt took off for Shannon's house.

Meanwhile, Krista helped Leah to the couch which was now covered with blankets and towels.

"Where is Matt?" Leah yelled during a contraction.

"He is on his way." Krista stated. "Just try to stay calm."

"I can't stay calm. She is coming 4 weeks early." Leah cried.

"Nicole call an ambulance now. I don't know how far away Matt is and there isn't a lot of time." Krista stated.

Nicole grabbed the phone called for an ambulance. Meanwhile Matt ran towards Shannon's house and arrived just before the ambulance did. The medics advised that it would be best for them to take Leah and Matt follow in their car. Nicole and Krista assured Matt that the kids would be fine there with them.

Soon after the ambulance and Matt left for the hospital, Jeff, Shannon and Shane arrived with all the kids. Krista, Jeff and Talia helped get the kids out of their costumes and ready for bed. Everyone was going to stay the night at Shannon and Nicole's house since Matt and Leah left for the hospital.

"Where is my mom and dad?" Jessica asked.

"They had to go to the hospital." Krista told her niece.

"Is mommy ok?" Brian asked from behind Jessica.

"She will be fine. There is no need to worry, ok. Now you two go on up to bed. Uncle Jeff will be up in a minute to read a story." Krista answered.

After the kids were in bed asleep, the adults went through all the candy and divided it equally between the kids. Everyone was waiting to hear from Matt. Nicole knew it was late, but she decided to call their dad and let him know. Gilbert was thankful that she called and told her to keep him posted.

The six adults watched movies to keep their minds occupied while things were happening at the hospital. Nicole was the first to fall asleep. Soon one by one the adults started drifting off to sleep in the living room.

_A few hours later…_

"Come on Leah, you can do it! Just a few more pushes and our daughter will be here." Matt encouraged her.

"I'm tired." Leah cried.

"Mrs. Hardy, I need to you push on the next contraction." the doctor told her. "Mr. Hardy I will need you to assist with her pushing."

"Ok." Matt responded. "Leah just think that in a few moments you will be able to hold our newborn daughter. Do it for her."

"Ok, here comes the contraction. And push as hard as you can." the doctor told her.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..and stop." Matt counted as he helped her push.

"Two more pushes like that and your baby will be here." the doctor stated. "Ok here comes another contraction. And push."

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. And her head is out. Now I want you to relax for a moment while I suction her mouth and nose." the doctor stated as he did just that.

The baby started to cry and Leah was ready to push the rest of her out so that she could hold her.

"Ok this is it. One more big push and she will be here. I know you can do it." Matt encouraged Leah.

"Ok, get ready and push." the doctor stated.

"1..2..3..4..5..6.. Stop pushing. She is out." Matt stated.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." the doctor stated as Matt cut the umbilical cord and the nurses cleaned the baby.

Once the baby was clean, diapered and wrapped in a blanket, the nurse handed Leah their daughter. Leah couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. She had forgotten what it was like to see your newborn baby for the first time.

After Leah and the baby were moved into a private room, Matt stepped outside to call everyone. He called Nicole and Shannon first.

"Hello?" Shannon asked still asleep.

"Shannon, It's Matt!" Matt answered.

"Hey. How's Leah and the baby?" Shannon asked now awake.

"We have a beautiful baby girl." Matt answered.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Shannon responded.

"Thanks. Well I need to make a few more phone calls." Matt stated as he hung up.

Matt wasn't aware that everyone was at Shannon's house waiting on him to call.

"Hello?" Krista answered Jeff's phone.

"Krista? It's Matt." Matt stated.

"Do we have a new baby yet?" Krista asked.

"Yes. We have a beautiful baby girl." Matt answered.

"Aww! Tell Leah we will bring the kids up in the morning to see all of you. Is there anything you need?" Krista responded.

"A change of clothes would be nice. Thanks." Matt stated.

"Good. I will tell Shane and Talia. They are asleep on the other side of the living room." Krista stated.

"Where are you?" Matt asked.

"We all stayed the night at Shannon's waiting to hear from you." Krista answered with a yawn. "You'd better call your dad and Max."

"Ok. I will. Night." Matt stated as he hung up.

After calling Gilbert and Max to tell them that the baby was born. Matt went back into Leah's room. Leah was sound asleep and their daughter was sleeping in her bassinette next to Leah's bed. Matt snapped a few pictures, making sure not to wake the baby. Matt then pulled the plush chair out into a bed and fell asleep.

It was nearly 8am when Matt woke up. Leah had been up for almost 2 hours and was feeding their daughter with a nurse in the room. Matt couldn't help but smile as his wife and newborn daughter.

"So daddy, does this little princess have name yet?" the nurse asked as she was filling out paperwork.

"She does. Her name is Jocelyn Kairi Hardy." Matt answered.

"Very pretty." the nurse stated before leaving the room.

Matt pulled out his camera and took a few more pictures of Leah and Jocelyn. Soon thereafter, Jeff, Krista and the kids arrived and brought flowers and stuffed animals for their new baby sister. Jeff took a picture of Matt and Leah's entire family. Everyone was as happy as could be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two weeks later Matt and Leah were getting used to having a baby in the house and so were the kids. Leah was a pro at being a mommy and was able to handle everything that was handed to her. Jocelyn was a laid back baby and hardly cried at all. Nicole was almost due and was put on bed rest do to her elevated blood pressure. She was more than ready to have the baby and be done with it all.

Thanksgiving came and went, and due to Nicole being on bed rest Thanksgiving was at her's and Shannon's house. Nicole felt helpless and miserable. Shannon was working overtime to cover both businesses and take care of Nicole and their 3 kids. Shannon hated homework and tried his best to get Zachary potty trained before the baby arrived.

It was a cold morning at the beginning of December. Shannon was downstairs getting the kids ready for school and Zachary ready for daycare. Nicole who was supposed to be in bed resting, came down the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"Shannon." Nicole stated but got no answer. "Shannon!"

"Huh? What are you doing out of bed?" Shannon asked.

"It's time." Nicole stated.

"Time for what?" Shannon asked unaware of what his wife was talking about.

"Shannon! It's time to have the baby. My water broke about 10 minutes ago. I already called my brothers and my dad. I also called Mrs. Williams next door. She will watch the kids while we go have this baby." Nicole stated calmly.

Shannon started running around the house like a chicken with it's head cut off. Nicole could only laugh at her husband. Once Shannon got the kids over to the neighbor's house, he got in the car and hadn't Nicole got in the car while he was next door, Shannon would have left without her.

"You would think that since this is our fourth baby, you wouldn't act like that." Nicole stated on their drive to the hospital.

"Yeah well I wasn't prepared this morning." Shannon stated in his defense.

"Sure. And you think I am?" Nicole asked.

"Yes and no." Shannon answered.

Once they arrived at the hospital and Nicole was admitted the rest of the family arrived at the hospital and took their seats in the waiting room. It wasn't long before Nicole was ready to deliver their baby.

"On the next contraction I want you to push for the count of 10." the doctor stated.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.." a nurse counted as Shannon helped Nicole.

"Good, Nicole. Just a few more pushes like that and your baby will be here." the doctor stated. "Ok get ready to push."

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. Good job Nicole. On the next push I really want you to bare down and push. The head is really close and should be out with the next push or two." the doctor stated.

"I can't do this anymore." Nicole stated exhausted.

"Baby, I know you can do this. I believe in you." Shannon stated.

"Ok, Nicole.. And push..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. Good job. One more big push and the head will be out." the doctor stated. "Here comes the next contraction."

"Nicole, you can do it. Do it for the baby." Shannon stated.

"Push..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..stop. Ok the head is out." the doctor stated as he suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose. Nicole started crying as she heard the baby cry.

"The baby is almost here. You can do it." Shannon encouraged her.

"Ok, one more big push and the baby will be here. Here comes the next contraction. And push..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10 and hold it.. The shoulders are out and there we go." the doctor stated as Nicole relaxed on the bed.

After the baby and Nicole were cleaned up and moved into their own room, Shannon made his way out to the waiting room where the entire Hardy family was waiting.

"A 6lbs 12oz, 21 inches long, healthy baby girl." Shannon announced.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Matt stated.

"Does she have a name?" Leah asked cradling Jocelyn.

"Aurora Faith Moore" Shannon answered.

"That's a beautiful name. How's Nicole?" Krista stated.

"Tired, but good. You can go see them. They are in room 431." Shannon responded.

"We will. Dad, why don't you go in first." Jeff stated.

"Thank you, son." Gilbert responded as he followed Shannon down the hall.

A few days later Nicole and Aurora were released from the hospital. Christmas was busy as usual with 7 adults and 13 children, including 2 newborns. Things couldn't get better for the Hardy Family.

_Six months later…_

It was a hot, sticky day in North Carolina. Jeff, Krista and their kids had just gotten back from Montana where Krista's family lives. It was the first time since she had the twins that they had gone out there. And it wasn't for a fun vacation.

Krista's father had died in a tragic hunting accident three week earlier. Krista was very close to her dad as she was the only daughter. Krista hadn't spoken very much since the funeral and Jeff was starting to get very worried about her.

"Matt, I don't know how to help her. She hardly talks to anyone anymore." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, you have to give her time to grieve the loss of her father. Just put yourself in her shoes. Wouldn't you do the same thing if Dad died?" Matt responded.

"You're right. Maybe a journal would help her. You know so she can write her feelings down and maybe it will bring her back around." Jeff answered.

"You can try. Just don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. But be there for her no matter what." Matt stated.

"I will. Thanks, man." Jeff responded as got up to head home.

After Jeff left, Leah and Jocelyn came home from her 6 month check up. Jocelyn was a very happy baby and also very content. She squealed when she saw her daddy. Matt took Jocelyn from Leah and put her in her high chair.

"How was the doctor's?" Matt asked.

"Good. She is progressing like a normal 6 month old baby girl. We can also start her on stage 1 baby foods and juice." Leah answered as she placed a cloth grocery bag on the kitchen island. "Try giving her this first."

"What is it?" Matt looked at the small jar of food.

"It's carrots. After that she can have applesauce." Leah responded as she put the remaining jars of baby food away.

Matt fed Jocelyn the carrots and applesauce. When she was done eating, Leah cleaned her up and took her upstairs for her nap. After Leah came back downstairs, there was a knock at the front door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Leah asked.

"I am looking for a Matthew Moore Hardy." the young man answered.

"Which one?" Leah asked confused.

"The Matthew I am looking for would be around 45 years old." the young man answered.

"And may I ask who you are?" Leah asked.

"Leah, who is at the door?" Matt called out.

"Someone looking for you." Leah answered as Matt walked towards her.

"Why are you looking for me?" Matt asked.

"Consider yourself served." the young man stated as he handed Matt and large envelope and walked away.

"Served? Served for what?" Matt yelled.

"Please don't wake Jocelyn." Leah stated.

"Who is serving me papers?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Open it and find out." Leah answered.

Matt opened the envelope and skimmed through the papers. The more he read the more angry he got. Leah moved to the other side of the counter as she feared Matt's anger.

"Who are they from?" Leah asked softly.

"Amy." Matt answered. "After 10 years she is trying to sue me for kicking her out of my house while she was injured."

"Why did she wait all this time?" Leah asked.

"Who knows but we have to be in court in 2 weeks. I need to get a hold of Shane and Jeff. They were the ones I sent the voice mails to that night. I will probably need you to write a statement on when, where and how we met and Jeff and Krista can vouch for that night." Matt answered.

"No problem. I can have it done and notarized by tomorrow. I will call Shane and Jeff and have them come over tonight and write their statements and they can follow me tomorrow to get theirs notarized." Leah responded.

"Thank you baby! I don't know what I would do without you." Matt stated. "I'm sorry got angry, but she really gets to me."

"I will always and forever be here for you, no matter what. It's ok to get angry, just remember to take deep breaths before reacting to something." Leah responded as she hugged and kissed her husband.

Leah headed into her office and pulled up the forms that needed to be filled out by Shane, Jeff and Krista, and printed them out. Leah called Shane and Jeff and told them what happened and what Matt needed from them. They were more than happy to help out. Leah go to work on her statement and just before Shane, Jeff, Krista and the kids got there, she printed out her documents.

The three adults sat around the kitchen counter and wrote their statements. Leah printed off another set of forms for Matt to fill out his own statement to the events that had happened that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Two weeks later…_

Matt, Leah, Jeff, Krista, and Shane all sat together as they waited for Matt's court time. Amy walked in with Adam and her family and sat on the opposite side of the courtroom. Leah could tell that Matt was getting frustrated and annoyed. She gently placed her hand on his and squeezed it lightly.

Matt gave her a weak smile, but she knew that no matter what the outcome that day they would be together and work through it. Everyone stood up when the judge entered the room.

"The first case is Dumas vs. Hardy." the court clerk called out.

Matt and Leah walked up to the table on the right and Amy walked to the one on the left. Leah had all the papers plus all the statements from everyone else with her in a file folder.

"I've looked over all the documents on this case and I am a little confused." The judge stated. "Ms. Dumas, why did you wait more than 10 years to file these papers?"

"I was out of the state at the time and I wanted to make sure that I had everything I needed for this case." Amy answered.

"Mr. Hardy how do respond to the allegations that Ms Dumas has stated?" the judge asked. "And who is sitting next to you?"

"This is my wife, Leah. In response to the allegations that Ms Dumas has stated, are that they are completely incorrect and erroneous, your Honor."

"How so, Mr. Hardy?" the judge asked.

"Your Honor, the night in question did not happen as she stated. I listened to her voicemails and found out that she had been cheating on me with Adam Copeland, also know as Edge. I confronted her about it right away and then told her to leave. I wasn't about to share my home and let alone my bed with someone who was unfaithful." Matt answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy. Now Ms. Dumas also stated that you were cheating on her with your now wife, Leah Williams. How would you like to respond?" the judge asked.

"Your Honor, I met Leah Williams, now Hardy, 4 months after Ms Dumas and I went our separate ways." Matt answered.

"Mrs. Hardy, can you confirm this?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor. Matt and I met in Seattle while he was on tour in June 2005. I have prepared a statement on mine and Matt's behalf. I also have statements from Matt's brother Jeff, his wife Krista and their friend Shane Helms as well as a copy of our marriage certificate." Leah answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hardy. If you could please pass those up to the bench." the judge stated.

Leah handed the documents to the court clerk, who then passed them to the judge for review. After reviewing all the written statements on Matt's behalf, the judge was ready to end the case.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy. Ms. Dumas, it is evident that you do not have any permissible grounds for us to pursue this action against Mr. Hardy. I am dismissing the case and fining you $1000 in court associated fees not to mention the false allegations against the Hardy's. Case dismissed." the judge stated.

Jeff, Krista, Leah, Shane and Matt walked out of the court room and headed home to celebrate their win over Amy and Adam. Matt still couldn't believe that Amy tried to get Matt for something that never happened.

_A few weeks later…._

"I am so glad that the summer is almost over and four out of the five kids will be back in school soon." Leah stated as she and Matt spent the day cleaning the house before their annual end of summer bash.

"Is your dad coming to the party tomorrow night?" Matt asked.

"As far as I know he will be here. He said that he had a few surprises for us." Leah answered.

"Ok. We still need to go to the store and I really don't want to drag five kids through Costco. How about we see if Jeff and Krista can watch the kids while we go shopping. The kids can go swimming and we can take Jocelyn with us." Matt responded.

"Sounds good to me and tonight can we have some much needed mommy and daddy time alone." Leah responded as she gave Matt a kiss.

Leah called Krista and Jeff and asked if they could watch the kids while her, Matt and Jocelyn went into town to get the stuff for the party. Krista and Jeff were more than happy to watch their niece and nephews for the afternoon. Krista even insisted that they leave Jocelyn with them so she wouldn't be out in the heat.

After dropping off the kids, Matt and Leah headed to Costco for their shopping trip. After getting all the meat, drinks and other items that they needed for the party, Matt and Leah took everything up to the register. After paying for the stuff they headed home to unload the groceries before having to head back into town to pick up the stuff they couldn't get at Costco.

Later that night after dinner at Jeff and Krista's. Matt, Leah and the kids headed home and the kids went straight to bed. Matt and Leah started preparing the meat for tomorrow and Leah worked on salads and taco dip. After all the food was ready for the party. Matt and Leah headed up to their room for some adult time.

"Baby, you are truly amazing." Leah stated as she rested her head on Matt's chest.

"Thank you. And so are you." Matt responded.

"Just a quick question, did you use one or not?" Leah asked.

"Um.. Yeah. We don't need anymore surprises." Matt answered.

"Just making sure." Leah stated just before she fell asleep.

The next morning Matt and Leah got up and finished getting the last of the food ready for the party. As the kids got up, they ate breakfast and got dressed. Gilbert, Jeff, Krista and their kids all arrived early to help set up everything. All the kids were in the backyard playing while the adults decorated. About an hour before the party started, Leah's dad, Max arrived with the surprise for Leah.

"Dad! I'm so glad that you made it." Leah stated as she hugged her dad. "So what is this surprise you talked about?"

"Leah, I would like you to meet Rhonda, Jasmine and Ronald." Max stated

"It's nice to meet you all." Leah stated.

"Rhonda is my wife and these are her two children. So that would make them your step-mother, step-sister and step-brother." Max stated.

"Oh wow. I don't know what to say, other than welcome to our home." Leah responded as Matt and the kids walked up behind her. "This is my husband, Matt Hardy and our children, Matthew, Jessica, Brian, Kevin and this tired little one is Jocelyn."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Rhonda stated.

"You're Matt Hardy!" Ronald exclaimed. "I am a huge fan of yours and Jeff's."

"Thank you." Matt stated as he shifted Jocelyn around.

"Matt, this is my step-mom Rhonda, my step-sister Jasmine and my step-brother Ronald." Leah stated.

"Please come in and join the party." Matt stated. "I am going to put the little princess to bed."

Leah introduced her dad's family to everyone at the party. Ronald had a blast getting to meet Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane. Everyone else had a blast as well. After the party ended, Leah's dad asked if her and Matt would join them tomorrow for lunch before they had to head back to Texas. Matt and Leah agreed to lunch.

After meeting with her dad and his family, Leah and Matt decided to head over to the shopping center and pick up the kids school supplies. Especially since school would be starting the following week. Matt and Leah loaded up the shopping cart with supplies for 4 kids plus a little extra items for at home.

The following week, Matt was scheduled to leave for 2 weeks. Leah was not looking forwards to dealing with all five kids by herself. Thankfully he didn't have to leave until after school started up for the older kids.

"Matt?" Leah asked.

"Yes." Matt responded.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up?" Leah asked.

"Until the end of my contract, unfortunately. I really don't have much of a choice. My contract ends in 2 years. After that I am not going to resign with the WWE. I want to retire and be home with you and the kids." Matt answered as he finished packing for the road. "The next two weeks will go by fast, I promise."

"I love you!" Leah stated.

"I love you too." Matt responded pulling her into a hug. "And just like every other time I leave, I promise to call you every night."

The next morning, Jeff picked up Matt and took him to the airport. Leah tried to go back to sleep but Jocelyn had different plans for her mommy. After changing and feeding Jocelyn, Leah put her in the playpen so she could clean the kitchen. By the time the kitchen was cleaned, the older kids were getting up and ready for school.

Leah fixed them breakfast and made sure they all had their lunches and backpacks ready for school. As the kids finished getting their things ready for school, Leah got Jocelyn dressed and they were all ready to head out the door.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Jessica asked.

"In two weeks. He just left this morning." Leah answered.

"I don't like it when Daddy leaves." Brian stated.

"None of us do, but it's part of his job and you all know that." Leah responded.

"Mom, when is dad going to be able to stay home like all the other dad's around here?" Matthew asked.

"When his contract with the WWE is up. Now no more complaining about your dad's work. He works hard to provide for all of us and so do I. Now off you go. Have a good day at school." Leah stated as Matthew and Jessica ran off to find their friends.

Matthew walked with his friends from the elementary school across the street to the middle school. Leah got Jocelyn out of her car seat and into the stroller and walked the twins to their classroom. After the bell rang, Leah and Jocelyn headed back towards their van.

"Well, miss Jocelyn. How about we start heading for home so you can take a nap and mommy can get some work done?" Leah asked her infant daughter.

Jocelyn just smiled and giggled at her mommy. Leah couldn't believe how much her kids had grown over the years. Matthew looked exactly like Matt as did the twins. The girls looked more like Leah, but had Matt's dark hair and eyes.

After arriving back at home and putting Jocelyn down for a nap, Leah went to work in their office. She had received several faxes and emails regarding cases that needed her attention. Thankfully all the cases she had to work on were in the Cameron, Whispering Pines, and Southern Pines areas. As Leah worked on her case files, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Leah answered.

"How's my beautiful wife?" Matt asked.

"Hey baby. I'm doing ok. Just got the kids to school and Jocelyn down for a nap so that I can work on some cases that need my attention. How was your flight?" Leah answered.

"Good to hear. It was good and short. We are in Montgomery, Alabama today and tomorrow. I miss you." Matt stated.

"I miss you too. The kids were asking about your job this morning and why you have to leave every so often. They don't like not having daddy around." Leah stated.

"I know. At least I'm not gone all the time like I used to be." Matt responded. "Well I am going to try to get some sleep before the show tonight. Are you going to watch?"

"You know I will. Talk to you tonight. I love you." Leah answered.

"I love you too. Talk to you later." Matt stated as they hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Matt was gone for 2 weeks longer than expected. Neither him nor Leah were happy about it, but since he was still under contract he had no choice. Matt wished that he could be home more often as he was missing all of Jocelyn's firsts. He made sure to request that he had Jocelyn's first birthday off. Jeff was back to teaching at the high school now that the budget was approved by the school district.

Matt was finally home from the road and had 2 weeks before a pay-per-view event that he had to be at. Matt and Leah sat and talked about Matt's current contract with WWE.

"I think I am going to ask to be released from my contract." Matt stated.

"Will they let you out of your contract with a year left on it?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. They might seeing how as I have been with the company for nearly 20 years. But they might also just modify my contract. I would have to talk to Stephanie about it." Matt answered.

"Ok. Well, you know that I am behind you 100% on whatever you decide." Leah responded.

"I know. I also wanted to talk about something else." Matt stated.

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"Well, we have 5 kids and I would like to say that I am done having kids." Matt answered.

"So am I. We are in our 40's and I don't want to go through it all again. So what are our options?" Leah asked.

"Well, when I am off for Jocelyn's birthday, I can go in and get a vasectomy." Matt suggested.

"Ok, if that's what you want to do." Leah responded.

"Yeah. It would be a lot easier than you getting your tubes tied. Less recovery time and it is considered out patient surgery." Matt stated.

"True. So are you going to call and schedule the procedure soon then? Jocelyn will be 1 in 3 weeks." Leah stated.

"Yeah, I will call tomorrow and get it set up." Matt stated.

"Ok. Well, I need to get the invites out for the party. Is there anyone other than the usual crew that you want here?" Leah asked.

"Um.. I'll write it all down and put it on your desk later." Matt answered.

"Ok." Leah stated as she headed into the office.

Over the next few weeks, Leah got Jocelyn's first birthday party planned and bought everything they needed. Matt scheduled to have the vasectomy the day after the party. He had it cleared with Stephanie that he would be out for 6 weeks for recovery. Stephanie was more than ok with giving him the time off.

While requesting the time off Matt talked about his current contract and the issues he was having with it. Stephanie made a deal of 1-3 house shows a month and at least 1 pay-per-view a month. Matt told Leah about it and they both were ok with the schedule. His pay would also increase by three times the usual amount.

Jocelyn's party went as planned and everyone had a blast. The next day at 7am Matt and Leah were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call Matt back. The procedure was supposed to take about 45 minutes. Matt and Leah had dropped the kids off at Jeff and Krista's house before heading to the hospital.

Leah wondered around the hospital and soon found herself sitting in the cafeteria drinking coffee. The doctor told her that he would call her cell phone when Matt was ready to go home. The time seemed to go by ever so slowly according to Leah. An hour later, her phone rang.

"Hello." Leah stated.

"Mrs. Hardy. Your husband is ready to be released." the nurse stated.

"Ok. I'm on my way there." Leah stated as she headed towards the clinic that Matt was in.

The doctor gave them his instructions for care and what to expect over the next few weeks. Matt was very sore and had to have ice packs on him for 20 minutes at a time then off for 30 minutes. Matt hated feeling useless.

Over the next few weeks, Matt had to go into the clinic to give samples to make sure the procedure was successful. After 2 weeks, Matt was 50% sterile, at 4 weeks he was 75% sterile, It was nearing the 6 week mark when he had to give his last sample. Hopefully he would be 100% sterile and cleared to have sex with his wife. After giving his sample Matt waited for the results. He was happy to hear that he was fully healed and able to have sex again, but he was also happy to hear the he was 100% sterile.

A few days later, Matt was packing for his trip to Boston. Leah was working in the office, the kids were at school and Jocelyn was taking a nap. Jeff, Krista and the twins came over around noon as did Nicole, Shannon and Aurora. While they were eating lunch and talking, all six cell phones went off at the same time.

"Hello." Jeff stated.

"My name is Susan and I am a nurse at Moore County Hospital. Is this Mr. Jeffrey Hardy?" she asked.

"That's me." Jeff stated.

"Good. You're father was brought into the hospital about 20 minutes ago. We need you and your brother and sister to come to the hospital as soon as possible." the nurse stated.

"We are on our way." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"It's dad. He's in the hospital. They need Matt, you and I there as soon as possible." Jeff stated.

"I'll call Mrs. Wilson and ask her to watch the kids." Leah stated.

"Shannon can you call Misty and have her get to the house and watch the kids for us?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." Shannon stated.

"I'll call Josie and have her pick up the kids and watch them at the house." Krista stated.

Once all the phone calls were made, they all headed to the hospital with toddlers in tow. Once they arrived at the hospital they were told to go to the ICU floor. At the nurses station they were told what room Gilbert was in and Shannon offered to stay in the waiting room with Aurora and Jocelyn. While the 5 adults were in visiting Gilbert, his doctor came in.

The doctor told them that Gilbert had suffered a heart attack and was lucky that someone called 911. The doctor also told them that Gilbert would require to have open heart surgery in the next few days.

Matt, Jeff and Nicole signed the papers giving permission for the surgery and everything that goes along with it. The surgery was then scheduled in two days. Matt called Stephanie and told her the news. She gave him the time off for the family emergency. After spending some time with Gilbert at the hospital, everyone headed home.

Two days later, Krista, Jeff, Matt, Leah, Shannon and Nicole were sitting the waiting room of the hospital while Gilbert was in surgery. Leah could tell the Nicole was more worried than anyone else.

"Nic, wanna go get something to eat and drink for everyone with me?" Leah asked.

"Sure, I guess." Nicole answered.

"I think I'll go too." Krista stated.

"Sounds good." Leah stated as the three women headed to the cafeteria. "Nic, I know that you are worried, but dad will be just fine."

"I know, but the idea of dad laying on an operating table being cut open and all that still scares me." Nicole stated.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see." Krista stated.

After getting food and drinks for everyone, the three women headed back to the OR waiting room. Just as everyone was finished eating, the operating doctor came into the waiting room.

"Are you all here for Mr. Hardy?" he asked.

"Yes, we are." Jeff answered.

"Great. Gilbert did great during the surgery and there were no complications. He should fully recover and will be able to go home in about a week. I want to keep him here for therapy and to make sure there are no complications during the healing process. We are getting ready to move into post-op. You will be able to see him then." the doctor told them.

Leah hugged Matt, Krista hugged Jeff and Shannon hugged Nicole. They couldn't have been happier. But someone's happiness would last too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: Thank you for all the review. Sorry for the lack in updates, but I haven't had much time to just sit and write. I was able to write this whole chapter in one day. Hope you enjoy it.)**

Chapter 10

Gilbert had been released from the hospital a week after his surgery was doing well. He was staying with Matt and Leah for the first two weeks after he was released from the hospital. One night after Leah and Matt got the kids to bed, they headed downstairs to watch some TV with Gilbert.

Gilbert didn't stay up too much later, as he was still recovering. Matt and Leah finished watching the nightly news and headed up to bed. As Matt and Leah curled up in each other's arms, Leah started to fall asleep, only to be woken up by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Leah asked.

"Leah?" a female asked.

"Who is this?" Leah asked.

"It's Rhonda." she answered.

"Rhonda, what's wrong?" Leah asked.

"It's your dad. He was in a car accident this evening in Houston. It's not looking good for him. Can you please come out here?" Rhonda answered.

"I will see what I can do. I will call you in the morning." Leah stated as she hung up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"My dad was in a car accident tonight and they want me to fly out to Houston as they don't think he's going to make it." Leah said as she started to cry.

"It's ok. Let's call the airline and get on the first flight out there." Matt stated as he held his wife close to him.

Matt and Leah booked the tickets and started packing for Houston. Matt called Jeff and told him what was going on. Jeff came over right away and took them to the airport. Once the kids, Matt and Jeff were all settled on the plane, they soon fell asleep.

After arriving into Houston, Matt went to get the luggage while Leah got the rental van. Leah called her step-mother and told her that she, Matt and the kids were in Houston and heading to the hospital. Rhonda told her that she would meet them there.

It took Matt about an hour to drive from the airport to the hospital. Max was in the ICU and only people over the age of 13 could go in and see him. Leah nearly burst into tears when she saw her dad and how horrible he looked.

"He's been in a comatose state since the surgery last night. I don't know what I will do if I lose him." Rhonda stated.

"It will be ok. Dad is a strong person and never let anything keep him down." Leah responded.

"But the doctors are telling me that if he pulls through this, he will be paralyzed from the chest down." Rhonda stated.

"I know, Rhonda. But you have to remain positive even in the worst possible situations." Matt stated. "Jeff, Nicole and I almost lost our dad a few weeks ago. But thankfully he pulled through it and he's getting stronger day by day."

Matt took the kids to the hotel, while Leah stayed with her dad. Rhonda went back to their house and got all the paperwork that Max had incase something happened to him. Rhonda didn't even look at the papers. She handed them to Leah when she got back to the hospital. Leah took a cab to the hotel so that she could go through Max's papers.

"How's the paperwork going?" Matt asked.

"It's a mess. I found his will and the information on which funeral home to call and all that stuff. I'm just worried about Rhonda and her kids." Leah answered.

"I'm sure they will be just fine." Matt started to respond.

"I'm not so sure. My dad is leaving everything that is in his name to me to with what I want. Including the house, cars, bank accounts, everything." Leah stated.

"Wow. Can you sign the house over to Rhonda?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but it's a lot harder than you think it is." Leah stated. "I'm not going to kick them out, but there are going to be rules about the house and the cars. The bank accounts will be transferred into my name and depending on how much is there, I will give them enough money to get started, but she will have to find a job."

"So you're going to keep everything that you dad is leaving you?" Matt asked.

"For now. I don't know why, but I just don't trust Rhonda." Leah answered.

"I guess I can understand why you don't trust her, you just met her a few months ago. You don't think that she had something to do with the accident do you?" Matt responded.

"I don't think so. She doesn't come across as that type of person. But I just get this feeling like I shouldn't trust her." Leah stated.

"Well, just know that whatever you decided to do about everything, I am right here with you." Matt stated as he hugged his wife. "I love you."

"Thank you, Matt. I love you too." Leah stated.

Sadly the next morning, Leah's father Max passed away in his sleep. Leah was the first one to arrive at the hospital after being notified. She called Rhonda to tell her that Max was gone. About three hours later Rhonda arrived at the hospital. Leah had already made all the phone calls that needed to be made and the funeral arrangements were set as well.

When Rhonda arrived, Leah was on the phone with the Houston newspaper arranging for Max's obituary to be in tomorrow's paper. Leah was slightly annoyed that her step-mother showed up to the hospital hours after she called, which only made her more suspicious of Rhonda.

"Nice of you to show up." Leah stated highly annoyed.

"I got here as fast as I could." Rhonda responded.

"I highly doubt that." Leah stated.

"What is your problem, dear?" Rhonda asked.

"Don't call me dear. My problem is you. My father died this morning and it took you three hours to get here? What on earth were you doing or should I ask, who were you doing?" Leah answered angrily.

"How dare you talk to me like that. You know, don't bother coming to his funeral, I don't want you there anyways." Rhonda responded.

"Too bad. I've made all the arrangements already. By the way Mr. Franklin, dad's lawyer wants to meet us in his office this afternoon at 2. So be there." Leah stated as she finished signing all the paperwork and left to go back to the hotel.

Once Leah was in their hotel room she picked up Jocelyn and just hugged her. Matt walked into the room and noticed that Leah was very upset.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked.

"No. I had a war of words with Rhonda at the hospital. She showed up three hours after I called her." Leah stated as she set Jocelyn down. "And we have to be downtown at 2."

"Wonderful. What's at 2?" Matt responded.

"We have to meet with Dad's lawyer about the will and stuff. I want you to go with me as I know what is going to happen. And if she acts out like she did in the hospital, I will kick her out of the house." Leah stated.

"I will be there. I'll call downstairs and arrange for a babysitter." Matt stated.

Later that afternoon, Matt and Leah arranged for a hotel babysitter and headed to the lawyers office. Rhonda was late as usual. Matt sat in between Leah and Rhonda as so they wouldn't have reason to fight.

"Thank you for coming on such sort notice. I am Mr. Franklin. I am very sorry for your loss." the lawyer stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Franklin. I am Leah Hardy, Max's daughter and this is my husband, Matt Hardy." Leah stated.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Rhonda, how are you holding up?" Mr. Franklin responded.

"Just fine. Can we get this over with please." Rhonda stated.

"Sure. This won't take long at all. I went over all of Max's papers this morning and he has left everything, the house, cars, bank accounts, etc. to Leah Hardy." Mr. Franklin stated.

"WHAT? How can that be? He told me that I would get everything when he died." Rhonda shouted.

"Rhonda! Sit down! This is his most current will as of 2 weeks ago. He updated his will every year on the same day." Mr. Franklin responded.

"Mrs. Hardy, I will have all the documents sent to your home address as soon as next week. Now when I spoke to you on the phone this morning, you said something about making the funeral arrangements. When will it be?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"In two days at Brooks Memorial Home." Leah answered.

"Sounds good. Again I am sorry for your loss. Max was a great man. In the envelope that I will be sending to you there will be papers that I need you to sign and return to me as soon as possible. There is one set of papers that you can fill out here, if you want to." Mr. Franklin stated.

"That would be fine. What are the papers for?" Leah asked.

"The house." Mr. Franklin answered.

"What about the house?" Rhonda asked nervously.

"That is between Matt, Mr. Franklin and myself." Leah answered.

"That's not fair. I live in that house." Rhonda stated.

"Rhonda, please have a seat in the waiting room." Mr. Franklin stated.

After Rhonda left the room, the lawyer talked with Leah and Matt about what decisions needed to be made about the house. Leah told the lawyer what she originally planned to do if this day ever came. The lawyer told her some interesting facts about Rhonda, which helped Leah and Matt make the appropriate decisions.

"So I will give her 30 days to find a job and start earning an income. Her kids are also old enough to work so they will also have 30 days to find part time jobs. After the 30 days she will be required to pay rent which will go towards the yearly property taxes." Leah stated one they were back at the hotel.

"I agree. What will we do if she doesn't find a job?" Matt agreed.

"She will have 14 days to vacate the property with her kids and only their belongings. I will also give them each $1000 to get started with and to never have contact with us again." Leah responded.

"Sounds good enough to me." Matt stated.

Two days later was Max's funeral. Jeff, Krista and their kids flew out to help support Leah and Matt. Leah and Matt both had to buy new outfits for the funeral as they didn't bring anything appropriate for it. Leah spoke on her father's behalf. Leah completely ignored Rhonda and her kids during the funeral and at the dinner to remember Max.

As everyone started to leave after dinner, they shook hands with Leah and Matt. Jeff, Krista, Matt and Leah stayed after the so called party to help pack up the food. They were going to take the leftovers to the nearest homeless shelter. Matt and Jeff were helping put away chairs and tables and such, while the girls were boxing up the containers of food.

"Leah, can we please talk?" Rhonda asked.

"I really have nothing to say to you." Leah stated.

"Why do you hate me?" Rhonda asked.

"Hate? You think I hate you? I don't hate anyone, I dislike people. Now before you go and say anything else to me. You and your two children have 30 days to find jobs, they can have part time jobs, you must have a full time job. You will each receive $1000 to help you get started in finding a job. There had to be a good reason as to why my father left everything to me. I just have yet to find out why." Leah stated.

"What will happen if we don't get jobs?" Rhonda asked.

"You will have to move out of my house and never again contact me or my family." Leah responded.

"You can't do that! He was my husband!" Rhonda shouted loud enough for Matt and Jeff to hear.

"Rhonda, I suggest you leave my wife alone." Matt stated.

"Mr. Franklin has already approved my requests and demands. And the papers are notarized and final. There is nothing that you can do about it." Leah stated with tears in her eyes.

Rhonda and her kids quickly left. Matt and Jeff finished loading up the van with the boxes of food and all four adults got in the van and took the boxes to the homeless shelter. That night the four adults and nine kids stayed in and watched movies. The next morning everyone was boarding a flight back to North Carolina and Leah couldn't wait to get as far away as possible from Rhonda.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Leah, Matt and the kids were back in North Carolina, Leah threw herself into her work and taking care of the kids. Matt headed back to the wrestling school and tried to figure out where his current class stood. Matt hated knowing that his wife, the love of his life, wouldn't talk to him about what was going on with her.

After spending the afternoon at the wrestling school, Matt thought that on his way home, he would stop at the market and pick up Leah's favorite flowers and decided have Jeff and Krista watch the kids while they have a romantic dinner alone.

"Hey, Matt! You wanted to see me?" Jeff asked as he walked into Matt's kitchen.

"Yeah. Could you and Krista take the kids tonight for a while?" Matt asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Jeff answered.

"I hope it will be. Leah hasn't been herself since we got back from Houston. I just want to surprise her with flowers and a romantic dinner alone." Matt responded.

"Got it. We'll be more than happy to take the kids tonight. Does it all have to do with her step-mother?" Jeff asked.

"I think so. It's been 15 days and still no word as to if they have found jobs or not. And they only have 15 days left to do so or they will be kicked out of the house and forever out of our lives." Matt answered.

"Wow. I never knew people could be so lazy." Jeff stated. "When do you want us to get the kids?"

"As soon as possible." Matt responded. "They are at home with the babysitter. Leah is on her way back from Raleigh."

"Ok. I'm leaving now." Jeff stated.

Jeff left to pick up Matt and Leah's kids and Matt called the babysitter to let her know that Jeff was going to be picking them up. Matt did exactly was he planned to do. He picked up Leah's favorite food and flowers on his way home. When he got to the house, Leah was still not home, so he put the flowers in water and started on dinner.

The dinning room table was set up with two candles, two wine glasses, place settings and the flowers. It was nearing 5:30pm when Leah finally walked through the door. Matt greeted her at the door with a long stem red rose.

"What is this for?" Leah asked.

"Just for being you." Matt answered.

"Thank you, baby, but why is it so quiet and dark in here?" Leah responded.

"All the kids are at Jeff and Krista's house. Tonight is just about you and me." Matt stated as he lead her into the dinning room.

"Awe, sweetie this is just perfect." Leah stated as she started to tear up.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I don't know why you are doing all this after the way I have been acting the past few weeks." Leah stated as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You are under a lot of stress, and I understand that. That is why I made this surprise for you. I want you to have a relaxed, stress-free, kid-free night with me." Matt responded.

"Thank you so much, Matt. I love you." Leah stated as she hugged her husband.

"Anything for you! I love you too." Matt stated.

After enjoying a romantic dinner alone, Matt and Leah cuddled on the couch. As they cuddled, Matt turned on their electric fireplace and they eventually started making out. After making out for the better part of the hour, they finally headed upstairs to their bedroom.

Meanwhile at Jeff and Krista's house, Jeff, Krista, Shane and Gilbert were trying to get 9 children to settle down and go to bed. Matthew and Savannah were not being very helpful with their younger siblings and cousins. Once all the children were down for the night, all the adults collapsed in the living room to relax and watch some movies.

The next morning, Matt quietly got up and headed down stairs to make breakfast for him and Leah. When he returned upstairs to surprise Leah with breakfast in bed, Leah was just starting to wake up.

"Good Morning, beautiful!" Matt stated.

"Morning. You didn't have to do this." Leah stated.

"But I wanted to." Matt responded.

"You are too much Matthew Hardy!" Leah stated with a smile.

"Can't a husband treat his wife like a queen?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but its not my birthday, our anniversary or Mother's Day." Leah answered.

"I know, but after everything you have had to deal with recently, you deserved every minute of being treated like a queen." Matt responded.

"Thank you! You are the best husband a woman could ask for." Leah stated as she kissed Matt.

Their kiss was short lived as Leah's cell phone went off. She tried to ignore it, but the person kept calling and calling.

"Hello!" Leah stated.

"Uh, may I please speak with a Mrs. Leah Hardy?" the caller asked.

"May I ask who is calling?" Leah asked.

"My name is Sara Jenkins, I used to live next door to Mr. Max Williams. I am looking for his daughter." Sara answered.

"This is Leah. Sorry about that but you never know when a fan might get our numbers." Leah responded.

"It's perfectly fine. I understand. The reason I am calling is that I know that you have taken over ownership of Max's house and that his widow and her two children are still living there. They have been doing nothing but causing trouble around here. None of them work, the kids barely go to school and they sit around drinking and smoking all day and all night. Is there something that you can do, Mrs. Hardy?" Sara asked.

"Thank you for calling me, Mrs. Jenkins. I am deeply sorry for any trouble they have caused you. I will contact our lawyer and see what we can do. If anything happens again, please don't hesitate to call me." Leah responded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hardy. I will. Good-bye." Sara stated.

"Good-bye." Leah stated as she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked.

"Apparently they aren't taking my threats seriously about getting jobs and such, so therefore I need to call the lawyer and see what we can legally do about them." Leah answered.

"Great." Matt responded.

Leah called the lawyers office in Houston and told him everything that Mrs. Jenkins told her. Mr. Franklin told Leah that he would make a trip to Mrs. Jenkins's house and see about getting a written statement from her and then he would talk to the local authorities and see what can be done.

A few days went by and Leah finally heard back from Mr. Franklin. He advised her that even though they have a written and verified complaint about them, they needed to wait until the 30 days were up per the agreement. Leah understood the legality of the agreement, but just wanted to make sure she was doing everything legally. At this point there were 12 days left before the 30 days were up.

Over the next two weeks, Leah primarily worked from home to make sure that if anyone called she would be able to deal with them right away and not have to call them back. Shannon and Nicole were busy running the shops and Nicole working full time as a store manager. Both Shannon and Nicole decided that 4 children were enough for the both of them. Nicole decided that since she was completely done have babies, that she would have her tubes tied.

Jeff and Krista had both decided that they wanted one more baby and then that would be it. And so they started trying for their last baby. But what they didn't know was that Krista was already pregnant.

The two weeks went by pretty quickly and soon it was the 29th day. Leah had all the paperwork ready to be faxed to Mr. Franklin. Leah didn't think that this whole situation would be over with come tomorrow evening. Of course Leah waited for her phone to go and screw everything up, but by the evening of the 30th day, she hadn't heard anything from anyone. Leah faxed the papers to Mr. Franklin's office that night.

The next morning Mr. Franklin called Leah and verified all the paperwork. He took the paperwork to the court house and filed it, then after getting the court order, he drove out to the house with the local police department and advised Rhonda and her children to pack up everything that was their's and only there's and to vacate the house. Leah waited by the phone for Mr. Franklin to call her back.

"Hello?" Leah answered her phone.

"Mrs. Hardy, Rhonda and her children are no longer in the house. I have possession of all the keys and such. I would advise you to have the locks changed today. I can be here for that as well so I can mail you the keys." Mr. Franklin stated.

"Thank you so much. I think my husband is calling someone now to get out there and change the locks." Leah responded. "He said that someone will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Great. It was my pleasure working with you and your husband. I will mail out everything tomorrow morning." Mr. Franklin told her.

"That would be great." Leah stated as they hung up.

Two weeks later, Leah and Matt were back in Houston. They had packed up all of Max's personal items and donated the rest to a local charity. Leah decided to rent the house out after it was professionally cleaned. Leah posted an ad in the local newspaper and no sooner did the paper come out, Leah had a slew of phone calls about the house.

Leah lined up appointments to view the house for everyone who called. After spending three days showing the house to perspective renters, Leah finally was able to have someone rent the house. Leah made sure that the new tenets had her address and phone number. They were responsible for all maintenance and repairs. The morning that Matt and Leah were due to arrive back in Cameron, Krista finally took a pregnancy test.

"Jeff! Please come upstairs alone." Krista called.

"Ok. What's up?" Jeff asked as he entered their bedroom.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have another baby!" Krista exclaimed.

"Really? Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. I took a test and it's positive!" Krista answered.

"Baby, that's the best news since the last time you told me you were pregnant with the twins." Jeff responded.

"I can't believe that it happened so quickly." Krista stated. "I need to call the doctor's office and make an appointment."

"Alright." Jeff stated as he headed downstairs where the kids were.

Krista and Jeff found out that Krista was almost three months pregnant. Krista was shocked that she didn't know any sooner than that, but figured there was a good reason. They decided to call everyone personally and announce the pregnancy. Gilbert was first on the list, followed by Matt and Leah, then Shannon and Nicole. Everyone was happy for Jeff and Krista.


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you like this next chapter. It's now Christmas time in North Carolina.)**

Chapter 12

_Five months later… December…_

"Ok. I am so done with this pregnancy!" Krista stated as she put a hand on her belly to try and stop the baby from kicking.

"We only have six more weeks to go and then the baby will be here." Jeff responded.

"Only six more weeks! Six more weeks of kicking my internal organs, six more weeks of having to pee every 20 minutes, six more weeks of back aches and stretch marks. I don't want to wait six more weeks." Krista retaliated.

Jeff didn't know what more to say to his very pregnant, very moody wife. Jeff couldn't wait for the baby to be born as well. The nursery was done and all that was needed was the gender of the baby. Since this was their fifth baby, they wanted to be surprised. What they weren't counting on was when the baby would arrive.

Matt was still traveling with WWE once a month and Leah was ok with that. Now that they were able to get everything settled with her dad's house and the renters were really pleasant people. Leah concentrated on her work and she was able to work more from home with the occasional trip into the main office for meetings and such. Matthew was getting ready to turn 13 and Leah couldn't believe that her first born was already going to be a teenager.

"Mom! Can I go over to Jared's and play?" Matthew asked.

"I guess. Be home by 6." Leah stated.

"Thanks mom." Matthew responded.

"Mommy, I want Daddy home." Jessica stated.

"I know you do. And so do I. But Daddy has to work and he'll be home soon." Leah stated.

"Ok." Jessica responded as she headed up to her room to play.

"Mommy!" Kevin and Brian shouted.

"Boys! What have I said about yelling in the house?" Leah asked.

"Not to." the twins responded.

"Ok then. Now what is the problem?" Leah asked.

"Kevin said that Daddy isn't coming home ever again and that he left us for the WWE." Brian complained.

"Your father is coming home soon. He works for the WWE once a month. This has been going on for almost a year now and you two need to stop fighting with each other. Got it?" Leah responded to her sons.

"Ok." the boys stated before they went back to playing.

Leah looked at the clock and realized that she needed to get dinner started or they weren't going to get their surprises after dinner. Leah went to check on Jocelyn who was quietly playing in her playpen. She smiled and giggled at her mom before Leah headed into the kitchen. Matthew walked through the door at 5:59pm.

"Right on time. Good job. Now go get washed up for dinner. And help your brothers too." Leah told her son.

"Thanks mom. I will." Matthew stated as he headed into the living room to get the twins and get washed up for dinner.

After Leah and the kids finished eating dinner, Leah's cell phone went off with a text message.

_**Hey gorgeous!**_

_Hi baby. _

_**I should be there in about 20 minutes. Do the kids know yet?**_

_Good. No they don't. We just finished dinner. There is a plate for you in the oven._

_**Good. I bet they will be surprised. I have surprises for all of you. Good. I'm starving.**_

_I thought you would be. Yes they will be surprised. See you soon._

Leah quickly did the dishes while the kids watched a movie in the living room. Matt came in through the garage door so that the kids wouldn't see or hear him. Leah gave him a hug and a very passionate kiss. Matt then headed into the living room and waited for the kids to notice him standing there.

"Daddy!" Jessica shouted as she ran to Matt.

"Hi Princess! I've missed you!" Matt responded.

"I missed you too, daddy." Jessica stated.

After hugging all the kids and taking a shower, Matt was finally able to eat dinner and relax. Leah sat with him at the table and they talked about the last few days. He told her that things in the WWE are changing and its only a matter of time before they start losing people to TNA.

"I will just be glad when your contract is up and you are finally able to retire from the WWE.

Christmas was rapidly approaching and everyone was busy getting things ready. Krista had a month left in her pregnancy. Matt and Leah were going to host their annual Christmas Party and invited everyone they knew. Matt and Leah decided that even after Matt retires from the WWE, they will continue to have their annual party with their friends from the WWE.

Christmas eve was spent cleaning up after the party the night before. Jeff and his brood came over. Krista laid down on the couch as she was on bed rest, but couldn't be left alone. The kids played in the snow for a while and then came in for hot chocolate and a movie. That evening Matt and Leah decided to order pizza and have give out presents to their nieces and nephews and to the adults.

"Krista, is everything ok? You're awfully quiet." Nicole asked.

"I'm tired and I'm done with this pregnancy! OUCH!" Krista stated.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Go get Jeff please." Krista stated.

"Ok." Nicole stated as she left to get Jeff.

"Krista, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"The baby. Something's not right!" Krista cried.

"Ok. We're going to get you to the hospital." Jeff stated as he pulled out his phone and called 911.

An ambulance arrived about 10 minutes later to take Krista and Jeff to the hospital. Savannah, Jason and the twins cried as their mom and dad left in the ambulance. Leah and Nicole took the kids inside and tried to calm them down. They told them that everything was going to be ok and tomorrow they would be able to see their mom and dad.

After getting all the kids settled and in bed, Nicole, Shannon and their kids headed home for the night. Gilbert was going to stay in the spare room with the twins. After Matt and Leah put all the Christmas presents out under the tree, they too headed to bed. But it wouldn't be very long before they were woken up.

_Well I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket.  
I speak volumes never utter a word  
When you strike a match a fire will happen.  
But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred…_

"Hello?" Leah answered the phone sleepily.

"Leah, it's Jeff. We have a baby!" Jeff stated as Leah went downstairs as not to wake up Matt.

"When, what, name, info?" Leah stated wide awake now.

"12:04am, December 25, 2018, 5lbs 2ozs, 20 inches, Landon Nero Hardy." Jeff answered as Leah wrote everything down.

"Congratulations to you both! We will be up in the morning after presents. And don't worry, Matt will go over to your house and get the kids' presents before they wake up." Leah stated.

"Thanks! I need to get back to Krista. Merry Christmas Auntie Leah!" Jeff stated as he hung up.

Leah was about ready to head back upstairs when both Matt and Gilbert came downstairs. Leah decided to make some hot chocolate for them and her while she told them the news.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked.

"I heard your phone ring while I was in the bathroom, so I came down here to get something to drink." Gilbert stated.

"Everything is great. Landon Nero Hardy was born at 12:04am this morning, weighing 5lbs 2ozs and is 20 inches long. We have a new nephew and you have a new grandson." Leah answered.

"Glad to hear that the baby is ok and Krista?" Gilbert asked.

"She is doing fine. Probably very tired. Matt, you need to go over to their house and get all the presents that are for the kids and stuff before they wake up." Leah answered.

"Ok. I'll get dressed and head over there now. Since its almost 6am anyways." Matt stated.

"I'll go with you son." Gilbert stated.

While Gilbert and Matt went over to Jeff's house to get the presents, Leah started pulling stuff out for breakfast. While she was setting the table, Leah head Jocelyn cry out from her room. Leah headed upstairs to get her before she woke up the rest of the house. Leah brought her downstairs and put her in her highchair with a sippy cup of milk. The guys returned home about 20 minutes later and put all the presents under the tree.

"Dayee!" Jocelyn said when she saw Matt.

"Hi baby girl. You're up early." Matt responded to his daughter.

"Dayee, up." Jocelyn said.

Matt picked up Jocelyn and took her upstairs to change her. As he was changing her, the other kids started waking up. Once all the kids were downstairs and sitting at the table eating breakfast, Matt and Leah told them about the baby being born earlier that morning.

After breakfast, everyone headed into the living room and Matt sorted through all the presents and gave everyone their presents. After opening presents and cleaning up all the wrapping paper, Leah had the kids get dressed and then go wait in the living room to go to the hospital. Gilbert was going to stay with Matt and Leah's kids as they didn't have enough room for all 9 kids and 3 adults.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"My name is Matt Hardy and I am looking for my sister-in-law's room, Krista Hardy." Matt stated.

"Ok. And who are all these people?" the nurse asked.

"This is my wife, Leah and Krista and Jeff's four children." Matt answered.

"Alright. Please follow me." the nurse stated.

Matt, Leah and the kids visited with Krista, Jeff and Landon for a little while before heading back home so that Krista and Landon could get some rest. Jeff promised the kids that he would be home later that day and that their mom and brother would be home tomorrow.

That night after Matt went to pick up Jeff from the hospital, Jeff took his kids home to get ready for Krista and Landon to come home. Matt and Leah cleaned up the house and Matt took all the trash out while Leah got the kids bathed and to bed.

"I'm glad that Krista and the baby are doing good and that they are coming home tomorrow." Leah stated as she started to get ready for bed.

"Same here." Matt responded as he kicked off his shoes. "I am also glad that I have the best wife in the world."

"Thank you. You are pretty awesome yourself." Leah stated as she turned around in Matt's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hardy!" Matt stated as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Hardy!" Leah responded just before their lips touched.

They slowly made their way towards their bed without stopping their kiss. Leah and Matt fell onto the bed and Matt climbed on top of her. It wasn't long before they had striped out of their clothes and were making love. Leah decided to change things up a little bit and rolled Matt onto his back. She then climbed on top of him as they continued. After they were done, they both collapsed on the bed and Matt covered them with the covers. He wrapped his arms around Leah and soon fell asleep.

The next day was a busy day, Jeff and the kids drove to the hospital to pick up Krista and Landon. Jeff was exhausted as he stayed up all night putting the finishing touches on the nursery. Matt and Leah spent the morning cooking breakfast for their family and then making some dishes for Jeff and Krista's family so that they wouldn't have to cook for a few days.


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Sadly this is the last chapter for this story. I know it was short, but I am running out of ideas. This chapter is a little sad, but also happy. I hope you all enjoyed the story. ~Krista)

Chapter 13

Over the next few months, things seemed to be going fairly well. It was almost time for the WWE Hall Of Fame ceremony and Wrestlemania. Leah was more than excited to be going this time around as was Krista. Nicole and Shannon were going as well. Matt and Leah had arranged for a nanny to stay with their kids while they were gone. Jeff and Krista had Krista's younger sister come out to stay with the kids. Talia offered to watch Shannon and Nicole's kids so that they could to the ceremony as well.

Once everyone arrived at their hotel in San Francisco. They called home to check on the kids and to let their families know they all made it ok. After checking into their rooms and getting showers, the group decided to head out for some dinner before heading to bed. Leah found a small quiet restaurant not too far from the hotel. After dinner, everyone headed back to the hotel and to bed.

"Welcome to the 2019 WWE Hall Of Fame Ceremony!" Shane McMahon stated. "We have a wonderful night for all of you. It has been a remarkable year to say the least. Many of retired and new blood has come in. So without further ado, I would like to introduce the first inductor tonight, Dave Batista."

"Thank you Shane. What a year! I can't believe its this time of year already. The man I am here to induct is not only one of the best wrestlers, but he is also one of my best friends. He has had to put up with a lot during his career, from being an outcast to being Mr. McMahon's son-in-law. I am pleased to induct, Paul "Triple H" Levesque." Batista stated as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Thank you, everyone! It is a great honor to be here tonight and to be inducted into this prestigious club. I would like to thank my family, my wife Stephanie, our daughters Aurora and Murphy, my in-laws, The McMahon family and of course the fans and the WWE Universe." Paul stated.

As the night continued on, everyone enjoyed the ceremony. As they were heading into the final hour of the ceremony, Krista, Leah and Shane all excused themselves for various reasons. Everyone but Matt and Jeff knew what was going to happen. It was meant to be a surprise since Matt just retired from the WWE.

"As the night dwindles down, we have one last set of inductors. This will be a little different than usual, but here you go." Shane stated giving Shane, Krista and Leah their cue.

"They started out as fans when they were little boys." Shane stated.

"But wrestling soon became their obsession." Krista stated.

"Practicing on a trampoline and putting on shows for their friends and family, these two have come a mighty long way." Leah stated.

Matt and Jeff exchanged looks while Shannon and Nicole just smiled. Everyone knew about it all along and kept it a secret from Matt and Jeff.

"Making their debut in WCW in 1999, these two brothers made history." Shane stated.

"Forming the Tag Team known as The Hardy Boyz, they went on to win numerous titles." Krista stated.

"They also brought to the WCW a new edge we now call Extreme." Leah stated.

"Tables, Ladders and Chairs were combined into one match we now call TLC matches." Shane stated.

"These two have had their ups and downs, but no matter what happened, they were always there for each other." Krista stated.

"Both men have gone on to win several singles titles as well as shared Tag Team titles." Leah stated.

"As one of their best friends, I have to say that these two revolutionized the WWE we know today." Shane stated.

"As a wife to one, a manager to both and a mother to the one's children, I am very proud to be up here tonight." Krista stated.

"As a wife to the other and the mother of his children, I too am very proud and excited to be here tonight." Leah stated.

"We would now like to induct into the WWE Hall Of Fame, Matthew and Jeffrey Hardy, The Hardy Boyz!" all three said together.

Everyone in the audience gave a standing ovation as Matt and Jeff made their way up to the stage. They shook Shane's hand and hugged their wives. Matt and Jeff then stood in front of the podium and waited for the audience to calm down.

"I don't know where to begin. This is definitely a big surprise for us. We had no idea this was happening. We would like to thank God first and foremost, without Him nothing is possible. Our mother in heaven, this is for you mom. To our dad who never gave up on us, who was tough on us when he needed to be and for loving us for who we are. To our sister, Nicole, you may have been a pain growing up, but you too never gave up on us." Matt stated.

"To our wives and children for giving us the encouragement to keep striving and keep us in check. To our children, thank you for just being you and remember that if you set your mind to something, keep with it. We love you all." Jeff stated.

Everyone in audience again gave a standing ovation and cheered for them. After exiting the stage and once they were backstage, Matt and Jeff pulled their wives into some very passionate kisses and tight hugs.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone headed to the after party. Lots of people congratulated the guys on their induction into the hall of fame. Matt and Jeff still couldn't believe that they were part of the elite group of wrestlers they had admired and modeled themselves after.

The next night was Wrestlemania and everyone had front row seats for the event. Both Leah and Krista knew that after that weekend, they were going to need some much needed sleep. The guys were excited to be sitting in the crowd and not fighting in the ring for the first time. After the show, everyone but Shane headed to the party. Shane caught the next flight back to North Carolina to be with Talia and help her with the kids.

Over the next few weeks Matt and Leah got used to Matt being home every night and not having to worry about when they would want him to travel again. Matt had Jeff help him landscape the front and back yards to make them look better. Leah continued to work, but now she worked more at the office then at home.

Leah and Matt never heard from Rhonda ever again. They took the money that Max had in the bank accounts and split it between the kids for the their college funds. The two cars were sold and the money went to the kids as well, but it was put towards their savings accounts.

That summer Matt. Leah, Jeff, Krista, Shannon and Nicole took all the kids to Disney World for a family vacation. Gilbert stayed back in Cameron as he was not feeling up to traveling to Florida. Matt and Jeff hired a home nurse to keep an eye on Gilbert while they were gone. Everyone came home at the end of July as school was set to start the third week of August.

That summer wasn't all going to be happy and cheerful though. A few days after everyone got back from Florida, sadness hit everyone. Gilbert passed away at the age of 82. Matt, Jeff, Nicole and their families put together a memorial service for Gilbert. All the kids who were old enough to know and remember him were sad at the loss of their grandfather.

After everything had been settled with Gilbert's estate and everything, everyone went on their own way to live their lives and raise their families. The three separate families got together on special occasions and on holidays. It was going to be an adjustment for everyone not having Gilbert around anymore.


End file.
